Spanish Rose
by Douana
Summary: "Go find someone else to watch yours six." Gibbs s'écroula alors plus qu'il ne s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il était parti. DiNozzo était parti. Il avait perdu Tony… "Too late, Boss." Fin de l'Arc D.C; Venez poser vos questions !
1. Prologue: Ding !

_Ceci est une fic. Une saga presque. Se passe début Saison 4 à vous de deviner quand exactement...  
>Je vous laisse en compagnie du F.L.T. et de leurs membres les plus actifs (les seuls pour le moment^^)<em>

* * *

><p><em>*Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, toute de rouge vêtu s'avancent sur la scène. Chacune porte un Ak-47 dans la main et un sourire diabolique sur le visage. *<em>  
><em>*Au-dessus de la scène, une banderolle sur laquelle on peut lire "Soutenons le Torica !" est accrochée.*<em>

**Silhouette 1( **_s'asseoit en tailleur sur le sol_**):** Holà ! Buenvenudo minna-san !  
><strong>Silhouette 2 (<strong>_en slappant la première_**):** Presidente ! Parlez en français !  
><strong>Silhouette 1 (<strong>_se retournant vers sa garde du corps_**):** Mais... Bienvenue... Ca va là ?... Bienvenue donc, à la Première Réunion du Syndicat Torikien. Je suis...  
><strong>Silhouette 2 (<strong>_posant une main sur l'épaule de la première_**):** Les noms de code, Presidente... Nous ne pouvons pas révéler notre identité ! Ils nous poursuiveraient... Il nous faut plus de puissance militaire avant de les défier !  
><strong>Silhouette 1 :<strong> Oui, c'est vrai... Je suis donc Franky, Presidente du Torica et Trésorière du Syndicat et Dresseuse du Cheptel d'Ecureuil, obtenu plus ou moins légalement... Oui je cumule les fonctions parce que le Torica est encore au stade embryonnaire...

*_On entend un hurlement et une fangirl hystérique entre en beuglant "Tiva Forever !". La Silhouette 2 dégaine son arme et shoote l'inconsciente_*

**Silhouette 2 :** Le Tiva n'a pas droit de cité en ce lieu...  
><strong>Presidente Franky :<strong> Et voici donc Hector !  
><strong>Silhouette 2 :<strong> Barnabé.  
><strong>Franky :<strong> D'accord Barnabé. Responsable de la Sécurité, Secrétaire et Cheftaine du camp d'entrainement Poulpien. Et accessoirement mon garde du corps personnel.  
><strong>Barnabé:<strong> Aye, Ma'am.  
><strong>Franky:<strong> Nous sommes donc le Front de Libération du Torica. Mais qu'est-ce que le Torica ? Vous le découvrirez au fil de cette histoire.  
><strong>Barnabé<strong> : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Nous sauverons l'Agent DiNozzo !  
><strong>Franky :<strong> Nous reviendrons pour une suite... Et nous expliquerons mieux notre mission !  
><strong>Barnabé:<strong> Portez vous bien et protégez vous du Tivaaaaaaah...  
><strong>Franky:<strong> Que les Dieux du NCIS veuillent sur vous.  
>*<em>Toutes deux partent, leurs poulpes sur les talons<em>*

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue.<em>**

Un _ding_.  
>Ce n'était qu'un <em>ding<em>.  
>Le <em>ding<em> d'un ascenseur, ce _ding_ qui rythmait nos vies.  
><em>Ding ! <em>Un agent qui s'installe à sa place dans l'Open-Space.  
><em>Ding ! <em>Une chevelure noire et une odeur sauvage.  
><em>Ding. <em>Une odeur de café fort et un élément inhabituel sur un visage taciturne.  
><em>Ding<em> encore, _Ding_ toujours.  
>Et un ballet continu…<br>Suspects, Agents, Victimes, Témoins se changeant brusquement en Suspects.  
>Coupables.<br>Coupables de tant de choses en fait. Variées.  
>Contrairement à ce Ding.<br>Affaires différentes, Vies différentes, Mobiles différents;  
>Et pourtant toujours la même chose.<br>Les choses changent. Avaient changées.  
>Et puis étaient redevenues les mêmes.<p>

_En Apparence._

J'aurais pu faire comme ce _Ding_.  
>Ne pas changer.<br>Me contenter de ce qu'il me suffisait encore il y a quelques mois.  
>Puisque tout avait changé, il avait bien fallu que je change aussi.<br>Il avait bien fallu… Mais je n'avais pas voulu.  
><em>Ding !<em>

Ding…  
>Et le ballet continue.<br>Les voilà qui s'en vont; Encore une journée qui se termine.  
>Encore quelques vies brisées.<br>Et peut-être demain en sauverons nous quelques autres.  
>Je les vois se rhabiller, s'éloigner, discuter.<br>Oublier.  
>Mais pas moi.<br>Moi, je ne veux pas oublier.  
>Moi, je ne voulais pas que ça change.<br>Alors pourquoi _celui_ qui avait tout chambouler, revenait comme si de rien n'était ?  
>Alors pourquoi étais-je le seul à <em>lui<em> en vouloir ?  
>Et alors pourquoi suis-je le <em>seul<em> à souffrir ?  
>Le seul à me souvenir ?<p>

Ding.  
>Ce Ding immuable que j'entends toute la journée.<br>_Ce Ding.  
><em>Hypocrite !  
>Je ne <em>le<em> supporte plus… 

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?<em>

**Barnabé :** Des reviews ou du plomb ?


	2. CrossRoads

**Disclamer:** Rien ne nous appartient mais ça va changer... Sauf les Poulpes... Et les Ecureuils... Barnabé et Franky... Ma cellule Capitonnée... Et quelques silos d'armes planqués sous DisneyLand Paris...  
>Ducky est canalisé par Espy dans ce chapitre, Espy et Douana se partagent la parentalité de ce Tony et de Palmer.<br>**Douana** *bave* : Se partager Tony...  
><strong>Espy<strong> *idem* : Raaah... Quoi que Palmer en costume...

* * *

><p>¤Bien le bonjour ! (Oui, je l'aurais bien dit en espagnol, mais je n'en parles pas un mot en fait ^-^).<br>Voici le chapitre 1, juste avant une période chargée qui ne verra surement que peu de chapitres postés (Cause: _Exams_, Alibi en béton ma foi^^)...  
>Encore une fois, je me retrouve à court de mots, alors je vais juste répondre aux reviews (Reviews ! Ahahaahahhha !) et laissez la parole au FLT...<br>*Fait un grand sourire à Barnabé qui la menace de son AK-47*...

¤Valà en avant...  
>D'abord <em>Washington-Jones<em> (W-J m'a laissé une review ! *sautille de joie partout dans sa jolie chambre avec les coussins sur les murs*):  
>Si tu ne l'as pas compris avec la remarque entre parenthèses, je suis une Fan de tes histoires...<br>E-J est un perso génial, avec une personnalité, pour changer de Ziva... Hum, Désolée, restes de mon passage éclair au FLT... Je n'aime pas vraiment le Tiva, et c'est pourquoi j'écris cette histoire, c'est un ras-le-bol. Mon seul espoir pour la saison 9: Le retour de E-J (En vie de préférence, et ce qui serait génial, au mariage de Palmer !^^).  
>Hum... Me suis emballée... J'suis juste super contente que quelqu'un d'autre aime E-J ! A plus ! (J'espère^^).<p>

_PinkBlueGreen_ maintenant ! (Kyahhh ! *s'arrête sous la menace de Barnabé* Gomen...)  
>Une autre de mes auteurs préférées ! C'est la fête ! Quand j'ai lu ta review, il m'a fallu un moment pour arrêter de rire comme une démente.<br>Avant tout, Merci pour le Bonus sur _Personne_ ! As-tu séquestré Gwenetsi pour qu'elle l'écrive ou lui as-tu promis un Tony grandeur nature pour Noël ?  
>Je suis d'accord, Tony mérite un peu de bonheur ! J'aimais bien Jeanne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaye de l'envoyer en taule... Je te pardonnes ta Tivaîte aïgue, je suis magnanime aujourd'hui^^.<br>Tu as tout bon pour la chronologie et j'ai vraiment haï Gibbs à cette période (Et puis c'est quoi cette moustache débile ? Même amnésique, il a pas d'excuses !).  
>Je ne peux te mentir, y'aura du Tibbs... Mais pour le reste... Tu verras, ma chère... C'est pas que je veux pas te dire mais je suis... comment dire... légèrement menaçée ?<br>(**Barnabé**: Pas juste légèrement...)  
>Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?<br>En espérant te voir en review sur ce chapitre et/ou les suivants !

¤Et maintenant, comme promis, les _Chroniques du FLT_ !  
>Franky c'est à toi... *tend le micro à Franky et repart dans sa jolie chambre capitonnée où l'attend son gentil Angel(son ordinateur pour info^^)*<p>

**Franky:** Holà ! Aujourd'hui, votre première leçon sur le Torica... Mais avant ça, je dois vous présenter certaines personnes... Vous connaissez Barnabé maintenant et moi aussi... Vous avez eu l'occasion de lire **Douana**, l'auteur principale... Voici l'auteur numéro 2 et conseiller technique, **Espy**, actuellement dans le Batiment 3 dans la chambre à côté du Docteur X mais on arrive à communiquer... Souvent, elle nous envoies un poulpe qui nous délivre son message en morse... Son poulpe personnel est blanc à rayures bleues, ou l'inverse on sait plus très bien à force...  
><strong>Barnabé<strong> *slappe Franky* : Presidente ! Le Torica !  
><strong>Franky:<strong> C'est vrai... Je me suis laissé emporté... Le Torica donc... Arrivée courant saison 8, E-J Barrett est une blonde de poche, pas super canon, pas super woman, pas ninja et pas profileuse. E-J est humaine simplement... Lassés du Tiva, voici votre espoir ! Sommes-nous les seuls à avoir vu la réciprocité dans les rapports Tony/E-J ?  
><strong>Barnabé:<strong> Presidente, la part de la saison 8 où elle apparaît n'a pas encore été diffusée en France ! Dois-je aller éliminer les dirigeants de la chaîne nommée M6 ?  
><strong>Franky :<strong> Comment ça ? C'est une honte, un sacrilège ! Et en plus ils arrêtent la diffusion à Noël ? C'est une blague ? Un complot ! *part en courant, AK-47 à la main, et écureuils sur les talons*  
><strong>Barnabé:<strong> Presidente ! Attendez ! Et la présentation ? *silence* Bon, tant pis, je m'y colle, mais vite alors... Le Torica c'est simple: Vous prenez Tony, vous prenez E-J, vous mélangez, et ça vous donne le Torica... A bas le Tiva et à plus, faut que j'empêche la Presidente de faire un massacre...*court puis s'arrête* Que les Dieux du NCIS veillent sur vous ! *reprend sa course*.

(_Note de la rédactrice_: Le clavier est en conspiration avec le Tiva, il m'a fallu plus de temps pour taper l'intro que pour le chapitre en lui-même...)

Ah, le mot de la fin par le poulpe de Espy...  
><strong>PME (Poulpe Messager d'Espy) :<strong> Ploup ?  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Nan, rien laisses tomber...

_Note de l'Auteur cette fois:_ Des termes en Anglais m'ont échappé, j'en suis désolée, mais je regarde les épisodes en VO enfin depuis quelques temps en VOSTFR *regard à Espy*, et de ce fait j'estime proche du sacrilège de traduire certains termes. (**Franky:** Amen !).

¤Maintenant c'est bon, _on with the story !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>  
><em>Cross-Roads<em>

-Ces ordres sont pour vous.  
>Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.<br>-NCIS Rota… Espagne ? (1)  
>Jenny Shepard lui sourit largement, amusée par l'expression incrédule présente sur le visage de l'Italien.<br>C'était la première fois depuis ces 4 derniers mois qu'elle le voyait si vulnérable, si naturel. Le masque s'était brisé dès que Tony avait franchi la porte de son bureau, quelques quinze minutes plus tôt, comme s'était toujours le cas quand ils étaient seuls. Oh non, ce n'était rien de cela: La directrice n'était nullement attirée par lui, mais elle aimait penser que leur relation était proche de l'amitié.  
>Et c'était donc davantage en tant qu'amie qu'en tant que directrice, que Jenny Shepard congratula le brun.<br>-Votre propre équipe… Félicitations.  
>Jenny sentit Tony mal à l'aise et étrangement réticent devant cette promotion en Or.<br>-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Déclara l'Agent Sénior, étrangement pâle.  
>Elle soupira et se rassit, désespérée par tant de modestie de la part de DiNozzo.<br>A force de l'observer, Jenny avait constaté que cet aspect de sa personnalité s'était accentué depuis le retour du Team Leader alors même que les deux autres Agents avaient agi à l'inverse.  
>-Vos performances ces 4 derniers mois ont été exemplaires.<br>Un haussement d'épaules fut sa seule réponse. L'Agent se laissa tomber sur une chaise face au bureau, ses mains jouant avec le dossier, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était nerveux ou surexcité. Jenny se demanda vaguement d'où lui venait ce tic… Elle lui demanderait plus tard. (2)  
>-Tu l'as mérité, Tony.<br>Leurs regards se croisèrent quand il releva le visage du dossier sur ses genoux.  
>-Je… J'aimerais un peu de temps pour y… réfléchir, Jenny.<br>Elle lui sourit, encouragée par sa réponse.  
>-J'ai besoin d'une réponse d'ici la fin de la semaine.<br>Anthony DiNozzo se leva, retrouvant aussitôt ce masque qu'il affectionnait tant.  
>-Vous l'aurez, Madame.<br>La main sur la poignée, il se retourna cependant à moitié vers elle.  
>-Peut-on garder ça… Juste entre nous ?<br>-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…  
>Le visage se détendit légèrement, ne gardant plus qu'une légère crispation au niveau de la bouche quand il sourit.<br>-Merci, Madame.

Pris de vertiges, l'Agent Sénior prit lourdement appui sur le mur couleur mandarine. Il avait besoin de se reconstituer l'image de «DiNozzo» avant de rejoindre l'Open-Space.  
>D'ici quelques secondes, il aurait oublié cette idée ridicule.<br>D'ici quelques secondes, il serait à nouveau fidèle à l'équipe de D-C.  
>5...<br>4...  
>3...<br>Tony sursauta violemment quand son portable sonna, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.  
>-DiNozzo.<br>Après tout, pourquoi voudrait-il quitter son équipe ?

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Une affaire bien sûr. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il faudrait sûrement quelques temps avant qu'on cesse de l'appeler pour lui confier une enquête.  
>L'Agent Senior n'était plus le Team Leader. Certains ne l'avaient simplement pas encore compris.<br>Au Navy Yard, oh ! Tony avait l'impression étrange que la période «Mexico» avait été purement et simplement effacé de la mémoire de ses collègues agents.  
>Enfin, presque.<br>Il se demandait même si cela n'aurait pas été préférable.  
>Il se serait simplement réveillé un matin, aurait soupiré et, soulagé, réalisé que ces 4 mois n'avaient en réalité été qu'un rêve.<p>

Mais les sourires narquois et les ricanements n'étaient pas un rêve, eux.  
>Un cauchemar, oui. Mais malheureusement bien réel.<br>Ils le méprisaient. _A nouveau_. (3)  
>Tony n'avait cependant que faire de leurs regards et remarques. Ils pouvaient les affronter.<br>Il était un Agent, d'accord ? Et un bon. Qu'importe qu'ils le haïssent lui.  
>Tony savait ce qu'il valait, et <em>lui<em> aussi. N'est-ce pas ?  
>Et tant que son équipe restait soudée, il était prêt à supporter les ragots.<br>Au moins, Abby ne pleurait plus de _son_ départ.  
><em>Pensées Positives<em>, lui dirait-elle avec un sourire satisfait.  
>C'est du moins ce qu'il se répétait. Avant de subir <em>leurs<em> moqueries.  
>Son frère.<br>Qu'il avait formé au moins autant que _lui _ne l'avait fait, qu'il avait sorti de pétrins impossibles, endurcit peu à peu.  
>Raillant et lui rappelant sa «rétrogradation».<br>Et elle.  
>Princesse Ninja, panthère sauvage mais féline, tant de méchanceté et de coups de poignard «amicaux».<br>Trouvant sa place sous le soleil du Nouveau_ lui_.  
>Tony ne pouvait <em>le<em> regarder, ni croiser _son_ regard. Car il ne savait pas ce qu'il y verrait.  
>Exaspération ? Haine ?<br>Ou même ce vide total d'émotions qui avait caractérisé _son_ regard après son coma ?  
>Mais <em>lui<em> ne souffrait pas comme lui. Tous _lui_ avaient pardonné _son_ départ, oui, _son_ Départ, et non «ses congés», comme ils appelaient ça maintenant.  
>Il les avait abandonné.<br>C'était ça, _abandonné_.  
>Et revenu sans un «Merci Tony d'avoir consolé Abby de mon départ égoïste et lâche, d'avoir porté l'équipe à bout de bras et d'avoir maintenu une équipe soudée.» Non. Nada. Niet.<br>Un simple _Merci_ crispé lui aurait suffit, dans l'Open-Space pour faire taire les rumeurs, ou même autour d'une bière. Tony s'en serait contenté, et les choses seraient revenues à la normale.

_Pourquoi devrais-je souffrir et pas _lui_ ?  
>Pourquoi sourit-<em>il_ autant ?  
>Qui est cet homme-là ?<em>  
><em>N'est-ce pas <em>ton_ tour d'être abandonné, _Gibbs _?  
><em>Et durant cette journée, alors même que l'enquête avançait, ses questions à lui, elles, restaient sans réponses…

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

_-Tu ne penses pas que je mérites ma propre équipe ?_  
><em>-Tu ne serais pas ici si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas, DiNozzo ? <em>(4_)_

Ces mots ne cessaient de le torturer depuis leur «discussion» quelques heures plus tôt.  
>Tony savait que ça n'avait pas été dans l'intention de McGee de le blesser, mais les paroles continuaient malgré tout de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.<br>Le reste de la soirée avait filé, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs leur dise de rentrer se reposer.  
>McGee et Ziva avaient plié bagages, suivis de peu par leur Boss, tandis qu'il prétextait une piste pour rester. Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions.<br>Tony avait attendu quelques instants, au cas où un des agents n'ait oublié quelque chose, puis s'était engouffré dans l'ascenseur, perturbé et les pensées en vrac.  
>Il ferma les yeux et appuya à l'aveuglette sur un bouton.<br>_Le destin déciderait._

-… A demain, Doct-Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
>Celui-ci ouvrit un œil pour trouver face à lui un Jimmy Palmer passablement surpris.<br>_Bien. Le destin au moins ne se foutait pas de sa gueule._  
>Il plaqua un sourire made in DiNozzo sur son visage.<br>-Hey, Palmer ! T'inquiètes, j'ai juste à parler au Duckman. Tu peux y aller.  
>L'assistant hocha la tête, peu convaincu et prit la place de l'Italien dans l'ascenseur alors que celui-ci entrait dans la morgue.<br>-Encore là, Ducky ?  
>Surpris, le légiste releva la tête de la table d'autopsie sur laquelle il était précédemment penché.<br>-Anthony ! Je pourrais te retourner ta question… Que viens-tu faire ici ?  
>Le sourire de Tony se flétrit un instant avant de refaire son apparition, encore plus grand qu'auparavant.<br>Nonchalant, l'agent s'appuya sur la table d'autopsie aux côtés de Ducky.  
>-Quoi, je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir mon médecin préféré ?<br>-Comme toujours, le fait que je sois un médecin pour les morts ne semble guère vous gênez, toi et Jethro. (5)  
>Au nom de son patron, Tony ne put réprimer un rictus. Qui n'échappa pas au légiste.<br>-Aurais-tu un problème avec Jethro, Anthony ?  
>Détournant les yeux, l'Italien observa les DVD éparpillés sur la table d'autopsie avec attention.<br>Il avisa un des DVD et son sourire fit son retour sur son visage.  
>-Sabrina ! J'espère que ce n'est pas le remake de 1995... Je n'ai rien contre Sydney Pollack, mais la version originale de 1954 réalisé par Billy Wilder est une merveille ! Julia Ormond et Harrison Ford ne pourront jamais éclipser la prestation d'Audrey Hepburn et Humphrey Bogart !<br>-Anthony. Cette tentative de diversion est vouée à l'échec.  
>L'agent inclina légèrement la tête vers la droite, tel un enfant pris en faute.<br>-Ducky… Soupira-t-il.  
>-Anthony Daniel DiNozzo !(6) Ne crois pas pouvoir me berner comme le reste de <em>l'équipe<em>. Mes patients sont peut-être morts, mais je suis à même de comprendre les émotions des vivants.  
>-Tous tes patients sont morts ? S'indigna Tony, Et moi alors ?.. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois me dire, Ducky ? Ou dois-je contacter Bruce Willis au plus tôt ? (7)<br>Ducky poussa un long soupir.  
>-Cela doit être important pour que tu ais autant de mal à m'en parler…<br>Le plus jeune se figea. Le médecin eut un léger sourire.  
>-Cela ne sortira pas d'ici si c'est ce que tu désires.<br>-Comment fais-tu Duckman ? Ricana Tony  
>-Je te connais cher Anthony. Vas-tu m'en parler ou continueras-tu à cacher ce qui te ronge ?<br>Sous le regard inquisiteur du légiste, l'Italien rendit les armes.  
>-J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un ami.<br>Ducky le fixa, interdit, puis, tout en enlevant ses gants, il s'avança vers son bureau et sortit deux mugs d'un tiroir.  
>-Je crois qu'une tasse de thé s'impose.<p>

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

-On m'a offert un poste. Une promotion plutôt.  
>Le légiste se contenta d'acquiescer.<br>-Et où serais-tu affecté ?  
>Tony eut un sourire triste.<br>-Rota.  
>Ducky écarquilla les yeux, surpris.<br>-En _Espagne_ ?  
>-Yep, Duckman.<br>-Et que comptes-tu faire ?  
>-Et bien ça, c'est la question à un million de dollars ! Répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.<br>Le médecin garda le silence le temps de resservir leurs tasses.  
>-Ce serait une bonne chose pour toi.<br>L'agent releva la tête, étonné.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Pourquoi es-tu à ce point surpris ? Redoutais-tu que je t'incites à rester ici ? C'est mal me connaître.  
>-Et qui parle; le psy ou l'ami ?<br>-Les deux. Et aussi d'un point de vue médical.  
>-Que veux-tu dire par là ?<br>-Tu n'es pas sans savoir, cher Anthony, que l'Y-Pestis a irrémédiablement affaibli ton système pulmonaire…  
>-J'en ai un vague souvenir en effet… (8)<br>-…et un climat méditerranéen serait plus que bénéfique à ton état de santé.  
>L'Italien garda le silence quelques instants.<br>-Donc, toi, tu me conseilles d'accepter.  
>-Tu le mérites Tony. Crois en toi.<br>-Cela fait un pour. Sourit Tony. Et toi qu'en penses-tu Palmer ?

Une tête brune émergea de la porte de la remise. Son visage était rouge d'embarras et il semblait prêt à se répandre en excuses.  
>Tony leva une main, signe d'apaisement.<p>

-Pas la peine, le Gremlin. Je suppose que tu as un avis sur la question, Jimmy. Deux avis valent mieux qu'un.  
>-Je… Je ne sais pas… Bredouilla l'assistant légiste.<br>-Lances-toi. Je t'en voudrais pas.  
>-Ils… Ils ne te méritent plus, Tony. Ni McGee, ni Ziva et encore moins Gibbs. Depuis son retour, il a montré plus que jamais l'utilité du second B. Ne sacrifies pas ta carrière pour cet égoïste !<br>Devant la véhémence de Palmer, Tony resta bouche-bée. Le calme Palmer, qui n'élevait jamais la voix et surtout pas contre l'Agent Gibbs, avait exprimé en quelques phrases la rancœur qu'il s'était efforcée de refouler depuis le retour du Team Leader.  
>-Hé ! Dites tout de suite que vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ! Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.<br>-Désol… Ah non, s'excuser est une signe de faiblesse, c'est vrai… Se rappela l'assistant.  
>Tony sourit largement à Jimmy.<br>-Je n'ai jamais été un grand fan de la règle numéro 6 de toute façon…  
>L'agent se figea.<br>_Ow…_  
>-Un problème Anthony ? S'inquiéta Ducky.<br>-Plutôt une donnée que j'avais oublié de prendre en compte…  
>-Importante ? Demanda le Gremlin.<br>-Fondamentale.  
>La compréhension se lut sur le visage du légiste.<br>-Cette _donnée fondamentale_ ne serait-elle pas une jeune scientifique gothique brune à couettes et aux références musicales… obscures ?  
>Tony acquiesça simplement.<br>-Si ça se trouve après cette confrontation, je me retrouverais sur une de tes tables d'autopsie, Duckman.  
>-Abigail n'irait pas jusque là, Anthony…<br>-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Ducky.  
>L'agent se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sans saluer le légiste ou son assistant.<br>Aucun ne lui en tint rigueur cependant: Il avait matière à penser.

Et tandis que les scientifiques rangeaient la salle d'autopsie pour la nuit, un certain Italien rentrait chez lui, une pensée dominante en tête…

_Abby allait le tuer…_

* * *

><p><strong>Références :<strong>

(1_)-NCIS Rota… Espagne ? _Difficile de l'écrire en Français, ça sonne tellement bien en Anglais (_Rota, Spain ?_). J'ai évité de l'écrire une autre fois exprès^^.  
>(2)<em>Jenny se demanda vaguement d'où lui venait ce tic… <em>Tic de beaucoup d'amis italiens et de certains de mes personnages par extension... Je ne m'excuses pas^^.  
>(3)<em>Ils le méprisaient. A nouveau. <em>Référence à diverses fics lues et aimées, dont _I Smiled_ et _Fridays_ sur l'entrée de Tony au NCIS.  
>(4)Vé-ri-dique. Re-regardez l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 (en VO de préférence) et repérez les scènes où l'équipe se moque ouvertement de Tony: Y'en a plein !<br>(5_)[...]un médecin pour les morts ne semble guère vous gênez, toi et Jethro _Référence directe à l'excellente fic _Mon Agent_ de Pona (On la relit régulièrement, Tony est excellent dedans et Gibbs aussi, et Ducky et... Tout le monde en fait... Sauf Vance mais bon...).  
>(6)<em>Anthony Daniel DiNozzo ! <em>Voilà ! Notre version du D. du dossier de Tony... On aime beaucoup et puis ça a un sens pour la suite^^. (Référence à _Jeu Dangereux_ de Nahel).  
>(7)<em>Ou dois-je contacter Bruce Willis au plus tôt ? <em>Référence à _Sixième Sens_ bien sûr ! Si vous connaissez pas, honte à vous !^^  
>(8)<em>J'en ai un vague souvenir en effet… <em>Euphémisme du siècle... Mais nous on s'en souvient bien *snif*, M'a traumatisé cet abruti !

* * *

><p><strong>Barnabé<strong> *courant toujours* : Presidente ! Revenez !  
><strong>Franky<strong> *idem* : Yada ! A mort M6 !  
><strong>Barnabé<strong>: Laissez des reviews pour faire revenir la Presidente ! S'il vous plaît !

_Le Torica vaincra ! _**YA-HA !**


	3. Black Rose

**Disclamer:** Rien ne nous appartient mais Barnabé est en pleine négociation avec les créateurs de la série... On vous tiens au courant...  
>(Ma cellule m'appartient toujours, le cheptel de poulpes s'est agrandi...Mouahahahaha...)<br>**Espy:** Tarée !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Moi aussi je t'aime (Introduire ici un Mr Green^^)

* * *

><p>¤Holà minna-san ! Bonne (dernière) année 2012 !<br>Après bien des péripéties, nous vous livrons le chapitre 2. Oui, deux membres du FLT vous expliqueront en détail les raisons de ce silence de deux mois...  
>Pour information le chapitre 3 est prêt ! Il sera posté dans une semaine jour pour jour (Voir moins si Espy continue de me harceler...).<br>Le FLT était pressé de parler, je ferais vite pour les RAR.

¤On commence avec...  
>L'inconnue endormie, merci pour ta review. "Histoire stylée" ça fait plaisir^^! Le fait d'écrire ce qui a été tu est la raison d'être de cette fanfic'...<br>En espérant te revoir sur ce chapitre (ou les suivants).

_Washington-Jones:_ Kyaahhhh ! *Espy et Douana sautillent sur place* Elle a dit Torica ! Le Torica dominera le monde ! Mouahahaha !  
>Tu veux une carte de membre ? On recrute dans les commandos, tu seras sous les ordres directs de Barnabé par contre...<br>Espy est fan de "Jeux Dangereux", c'est une de ses fics préférées, elle la relit souvent (Encore ce matin d'ailleurs^^).  
>Nous lisons tes fics en effet; Et on attend la suite de "Teen's Life" (Re-Mr Green).<br>Merciiiiii !  
><strong>P.S:<strong>Tu as vu le 9x14 ? On a a-do-ré ^^! Viva el Tate (Mais le Torica d'abord).

_Shallia-number:_ Oui, l'histoire des poulpes dans les reviews de Ava Zivdid... C'est là que j'en (Douana) ai entendu parlé en premier.  
>C'est notre hommage personnel aux piliers de la fanfiction NCIS.<br>C'est marrant à quel point des auteurs (et lecteurs) de Tiva aiment cette fic... J'en suis presque déprimée... *slappée par Espy*  
>Non, nous les convertiront, vous ne jurerez plus que par le Torica !<p>

_Dilinzo:_ *rougissent* Dilinzo ! Merci, merci, merci ! Encore une auteur qu'on aime ! Nous répondons ici à tes deux reviews :  
><strong>Prologue :<strong> Ici personne ne te frappera parce que tu aimes un Tony (vraiment) amoureux (Pour le reste par contre...).  
>L'idée du Ding est venue en entendant constamment ce son dans les épisodes (principalement dans la saison 1) et elle n'est pas prête de s'éteindre^^.<br>**Chapitre 1:** Ah VO, je t'aime ! Enfin... VOSTFR, merci Espy (Espy: Wari, wari^^).  
>Nous aussi on avait de la peine pour Tony, d'où cette fic. Tu nous vois raconter toute l'histoire au chapitre 2 ? C'est pas sérieux !<br>Si tu veux connaître la suite, tu es obligée de nous lire (ou de verser un million à la caisse du FLT (à l'ordre de Franky, trésorière du syndicat (ou en liquide^^)))

_PinkBlueGreen_ (-sama) (Où est mon Mr Green ? *pleure*): McGee n'est pas gentil avec Tony ? C'est un euphémisme, très chère^^.  
>Pourquoi ne pas faire ces références ? Ce sont ces fics qui nous ont donné envie d'écrire sur NCIS (et puis si ça peut aiguiller les gens qui nous lisent vers ces fics tant mieux).<br>"Mon Agent" est vraiment... Inimitable, et très crédible (bon, avant "Baltimore" bien sûr... Ah "Baltimore"...).  
><strong>Espy<strong>: Lis "Jeux Dangereux", je te l'ordonne !  
>Le Deuxième <em>D<em> est visible sur le dossier officiel de Tony; Je l'avais trouvé vers 2008 sur un site anglophone et ça m'avait trotté dans la tête... D'autres l'ont traduit par "David" dans un contexte Teevah (*retient une nausée* Merci Wyowing-Jones ^^) mais nous ne pouvions nous y résoudre en tant que membres du Torica.  
>On a un gros problème pour laisser les reviews: Soit, le temps qu'on y pense, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé, soit Fanfiction fait son chieur et nous demande si nous sommes humaines. Mais avoir une review de Espy équivaut à avoir une review de Douana et inversement. De plus, en avoir une pour un chapitre, c'est en avoir une pour toute l'histoire^^.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Les Chroniques du FLT :<em>

¤Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, deux membres du FLT ont à vous parler... Il ne s'agit ni de Franky, ni de Barnabé, pour des raisons évoquées plus loin.  
>Voici <strong>P.M.E<strong> (Poulpe Messager d'Espy) et** Brutus**, responsable des messes du Mardi Soir.

**Brutus:** Bonsoir. Comme vous le savez, NCIS en est à l'épisode 9x14 dans sa diffusion originale. Le dernier épisode Life Before His Eyes a été accueilli sous les vivats des Torikiens, encore sous le choc des épisodes précédents. Les deux épisodes concernés ont d'ailleurs été ajouté à la liste noire.  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Je comprends le choc pour la communauté Torikienne... Comment a réagi Franky, votre presidente et chef spirituelle ? Et Barnabé, dernier rempart face aux nids de Tiva ?  
><strong>Brutus:<strong> Eh bien... La communauté se remet à peine... A la fin de la messe de l'épisode 12, Presidente a pleuré durant une semaine. Nos rues ont été le théâtre de scènes de panique, des corps prostrés jonchaient le sol, les poulpes tentaient de consoler leurs maîtres à coup de "Ploup ploup" désespérés. L'épisode 13 est arrivé et nous avons cru à une délivrance, espérant qu'une bonne enquête et du Tibbs remettraient d'aplomb la Presidente. *pleure* Mais non ! Les scénaristes veulent notre extinction !  
><strong>P.M.E :<strong> Ploup ? Ploup loup loupl oup...  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Je comprends... * le console*  
><strong>Brutus:<strong> *s'étant repris* Oui, l'horreur suprême... Du Teevaeurk !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Teevaeurk ?  
>Brutus: Le Tiva dans sa forme la plus Bisounours, la plus insupportable ! Les pleurs n'étaient même plus suffisants pour la Presidente, les cris des Tivaiens souffrant de sa main plus suffisants pour Barnabé.<br>Alors les Messes Noires ont commencées...  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Les... Messes Noires ?  
><strong>Brutus:<strong> Oui... Afin de calmer la rage de la Presidente, nous sacrifions les malheureux fans égarés sur le chemin du Tiva. Chaque soir, le nombre de sacrifiés augmentaient...  
><strong>Espy<strong>: *palissante* Chaque soir ?  
><strong>P.M.E:<strong> Ploup !  
><strong>Brutus:<strong> Il dit que c'était amusant cette odeur de sang constante, et la chair brûlée...  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Il a dit tout ça en un mot ?  
><strong>Espy<strong>: P.M.E a toujours été très efficace.  
><strong>Brutus<strong>: Et puis soudain, un miracle eut lieu... Nous nous rendîmes compte que nous étions Mardi, et qu'une nouvelle messe aurait lieu le soir... Autant nous redoutions la réaction de la Presidente, autant nous espérions le retour d'une atmosphère respirable à _Torica-City_. Mais alors... Les scénaristes nous tendirent la main, se repentant de leurs péchés, allant jusqu'à se moquer du Tiva !  
>Du <em>Tate<em>, mes amis, du Tate ! 7 saisons, 7 ans, après sa mort, Kate meule toujours sa face à Ziva !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Euh... Brutus ?  
><strong>Brutus:<strong> Le soleil brille à nouveau ici ! Et il brillera pour longtemps ! *rire diabolique* On a vu le trailer du 9x15 ! L'excitation est à son comble !  
>Wendy, <em>Wendy<em>, mes amis !  
>*Brutus est évacué de la salle par l'H-P Torikien; Barnabé entre*<br>**Barnabé:***soupirant* Je savais qu'il tiendrait pas la pression...  
><strong>Espy:<strong> P.M.E a tenu lui ! Brave bête !  
><strong>P.M.E:<strong> *fier* Ploup !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Et P.M.E a encore une fois le mot de la fin... *désespérée*  
><strong>P.M.E:<strong> Plouuuuuuuuup !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2:<strong>  
><em>Black Rose<em>

_-Ton ordinateur est en feu._  
>Système d'exploitation activé.<br>Mode automatique enclenché: Mains et paroles…  
>Réveil complet, Analyse situation.<br>Regard noir vers le « Bossman ».(1)  
>-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Gibbs.<br>Ne savait-il pourtant pas que personne ne s'attaquait à ses bébés sans en subir les conséquences ?  
>Le <em>vrai<em> Gibbs le savait.  
>Mais le vrai Gibbs était parti.<br>Elle ne devait pas y penser, plus y penser.  
>Pas comme certains…<br>Il ne serait pas capable d'oublier, en tout cas pas pour l'instant.  
>Abby le savait simplement à la façon dont <em>il<em> évitait son regard. A sa façon d'être qui n'était pas lui.

Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, ne tenant pas particulièrement à se retrouver sans emploi et de ce fait, loin de sa famille.  
>Qu'elle soit brisée aujourd'hui n'y changeait rien.<br>Abigail Sciuto n'était pas un agent.  
>Elle était une scientifique et, par conséquent, toutes les implications du départ et du retour du Silver Fox ne lui étaient pas encore apparues. (2)<br>Le Labby (3) restait un monde à part où, jadis, un certain Italien venait y chercher le calme et la compagnie de celle qui demeurait une petite sœur à ses yeux.  
>A cet instant, l'amertume teintait la voix du brun alors qu'il subissait sous ses yeux les railleries de Ziva.<br>Elle n'était juste pas l'unique spectatrice.

_N'est-ce pas, Gibbs ?_  
>Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Songea-t-elle avec colère.<p>

Les enquêtes aidant, elle n'avait guère eut l'occasion d'y penser mais l'attitude récente (voir _très_ récente) de Tony l'avait emmené sur ces réflexions-là.  
>Avec ce résultat:<br>Gibbs avait intérêt à changer son attitude si il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse disparaître de la surface de la Terre sans aucune trace.  
>La voix de McGee la surprit:<br>-C'est du haut niveau, c'est extrêmement compliqué.  
>Abby avait agi sans y penser, en mode automatique, montrant à quel point une experte scientifique était capable de ressembler à ses bébés.<br>Elle s'apprêtait à répondre au défaitisme de Tim quand Ducky fit son entrée dans le Labo.  
>Sa seule présence l'aurait en temps normal étonné, voir effrayé. (4) Mais ce jour-là, et au vue de la tension présente dans l'air, le légiste était plus que le bienvenu.<br>-Est-ce que son mot de passe aiderait ?  
>-Ben oui, Ducky, mais on ne l'a pas. Lui répondit, souriante, la Gothique.<br>-Je viens de passer une longue nuit dans la tête du lieutenant, et je peux faire quelques suggestions.  
>Au point où ils en étaient de l'enquête, elle voyait difficilement pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas donner une chance à la méthode du Duckman.<br>« Coral Gables »  
><em>Accès Refusé.<em>  
>« Fiddlers Green »<br>_Accès Refusé._  
>« Hampton Inn »<br>_Accès Refusé_. (5)  
>Elle entendit vaguement Gibbs dire quelque chose avant de se diriger vers la sortie.<br>_Pourquoi refusait-il sa confiance à Ducky ?_  
><em>Pourquoi <em>même_ à Ducky ?_

« Spanish Rose »  
><em>Accès Autorisé. (6)<br>_

-Wouah !  
>Ils avaient réussi. Heureusement qu'elle avait suffisamment de bonnes ondes pour contrer les négatives de McGee et Gibbs.<br>-Ducky, c'était…  
>-Hallucinement stupéfiant !<br>Abby sentit Gibbs et Ziva revenir près du bureau, telles deux brebis égarées ramenées près de leur berger.  
>Elle risqua un regard vers Tony, resté près de la porte. L'Italien était figé, le visage blême et les yeux rivés sur l'écran où les mots « Spanish Rose. Accès Autorisé » étaient encore visibles.<br>Quoi, même lui avait douté d'elle ?  
>Non. Tony lui faisait confiance, comme elle lui faisait confiance.<br>_Alors quoi ?_  
>-C'est plus qu'un art…<br>Le légiste se déplaça, laissant les agents s'approchaient de l'écran.  
>Et pendant un instant, Abby fut convaincu que Ducky et l'Agent Sénior avaient échangé un regard…<br>-…C'est une science.  
>…et seule preuve de cet échange, un léger sourire en coin sur le visage du brun. (7)<br>_Il se passait quoi, bon sang ?_

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

_-Ne me dis pas que ça ne te manquait pas quand tu étais au Mexique._  
><em>-Pendant quelques minutes.<em>  
><em>-C'est tout ?<em>  
><em>-C'est la différence entre mettre le lieutenant dans un sac mortuaire ou dans une ambulance<em>.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je t'avais demandé_.  
>L'enquête était finie.<br>Les méchants arrêtés ou morts, le lieutenant saine et sauve et les justiciers rentrent chez eux.  
>Ding.<br>_Pourquoi ne réponds-tu jamais aux questions ?_  
>Leur GothamCity est endormie, Batman, BatGirl et BatBoy sont partis.<br>Et Robin pense à voler de ses propres ailes.  
>Loin de Gotham, dans une cité de soleil.<br>_Sa main effleura le métal froid de la porte_.  
>Mais ce n'était pas si simple.<br>Robin n'avait pas à hésiter.  
>Pas de famille à prévenir et demander conseil.<br>Lui, Anthony DiNozzo n'était pas Robin.  
>Parce que Robin n'avait pas <em>HellGirl.<em>  
><em>La poignée tourna dans sa main, révélant un Labo plongé dans l'obscurité<em>.  
>Abby dormait.<br>Profondément.  
>Sa tête reposait sur ses mains jointes, Bert à ses côtés.<br>Il sourit à la scène et s'apprêtait à partir…  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Tony ?<br>La voix endormie le fit sursauter et se retourner vers la Gothique qui, entretemps, s'était rassise et tournée vers lui.  
>Toute sa détermination s'était envolée au moment où elle avait parlé.<p>

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !  
>Tony soupira, appuyé lourdement contre le bureau de la Gothique.<br>-Abby…  
>-Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas le changement et ça, c'est plus que du changement… C'est une tornade de puissance 4 dans le Abby's World !<br>-Abby.  
>- T'as pensé à l'équipe ? L'équipe sans toi c'est comme Ducky sans ses anecdotes, une soirée Magnum sans pizza ou un Vendredi soir sans bowling ! Et puis Gibbs ? Comment est-ce que tu crois qu'il va réagir ? Il tient beaucoup à t…<br>-ABBY !  
>La scientifique se stoppa, choquée par l'éclat de voix de Tony. L'Italien était d'un naturel calme et il n'élevait la voix que si on l'énervait prodigieusement.<br>Les yeux étincelants, l'Agent Sénior la fixait pourtant avec colère.  
>-Si <em>j'ai<em> pensé à l'équipe ? Seulement chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de ces _4 derniers mois_ ! Mais la vraie question, ma chère _Abigail_, c'est quand est-ce que cette équipe a pensé à moi. Tu le sais, toi ? C'est bien ce que je pensais…  
>Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à le contredire mais le brun fut plus rapide.<br>-Quant à ce cher _Agent Gibbs_, il a récemment exprimé son opinion de manière très…claire, comme tu l'as forcément constaté. Et son « affection » pour moi n'a pas dû peser bien lourd dans la balance. Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas _faire_ ça, Abby ?

Tony s'arrêta finalement, le souffle court et la voix revenue à un volume normal. Il chercha le regard de la Gothique, mais celle-ci avait les yeux rivés au sol, telle une enfant prise en faute.  
>L'italien s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être emporté contre la jeune femme, elle n'était évidemment pas responsable des derniers événements. Elle était même plutôt l'autre victime de leur Guerre Froide, une Suisse Gothique en somme. Et elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, et subissait autant que lui.<br>Mais Abby tenait autant à lui qu'à Gibbs. Abby ne voulait pas partir parce qu'elle ne voulait perdre ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
>Et lui, il la laissait.<p>

Il se figea et, réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour que ses bras se refermèrent sur sa sœur d'adoption. (8)  
>Et tout en la serrant contre lui, il lui murmura la seule phrase qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre:<br>-Je ne vais pas t'abandonner Abby.  
>-D'abord Kate et maintenant toi… Je vais me retrouver toute seule.<br>L'Italien se dégagea légèrement des bras d'Abby et écrasa d'un revers de pouce les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.  
>-Rota n'est pas le bout du monde… Enfin si, mais je viendrai te voir… Et toi aussi tu pourras venir. Je te ferai visiter la ville et on fera la tournée des bars si ça t'amuses !<br>Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la plus jeune.  
>-Tu promets ?<br>-Hum-hum.

Ils se sourirent.  
>-Ça me manquera de travailler avec toi.<br>-Moi aussi. Je peux te dire un secret ?  
>Elle releva la tête jusqu'à rencontrer le regard émeraude du brun.<br>-Je suis mort de peur. (9)  
>Un éclat de rire lui répondit.<p>

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

_-Entrez Tony._  
><em>-J'ai pris ma décision.<em>  
><em>-Et je la respecte.<em>  
><em>-…Vous connaissez de bonnes adresses de pizzerias à Rota ? (10)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Références:<strong>

(1)_Système d'exploitation activé[...]_ Premières phrases trouvées en Décembre, le lendemain de la publication du chapitre 1. Espy m'a regardé étrangement avant d'approuver en me disant "Tu t'occupes d'Abby, je suis Ducky" ^^  
>(2)<em>Silver Fox<em>; Le surnom que donne Tony (ou Abby) à Gibbs dans la VO.  
>(3)<em>Labby<em>; Laboratoire + Abby, en VO encore.  
>(4)<em>Sa seule présence l'aurait en temps normal étonné, voir effrayé.<em> Réfléchissez, Ducky au Labo, saison 2, épisode 22 ? Ring any bell ?  
>(5)Impossible pour moi de traduire les noms de ces livres en Français ! C'est du blasphème !<br>(6)_Spanish Rose_. Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous, que dans l'épisode où Tony reçoit une promotion en Espagne, on nous parle de Rose Espagnole, Spanish Rose ? Nous si.  
>(7)<em>…et seule preuve de cet échange, un léger sourire en coin sur le visage du brun.<em> Vé-ri-di-que ! On a la photo en preuve si vous voulez !  
>(8)Cette phrase, ou comment galérer pour trouver une tournure sympa à une phrase toute simple... (Plus de temps pour cette phrase que pour la dernière partie^^)<br>(9)_-Je suis mort de peur._ Ben oui, hein, il part à l'autre bout du monde, dans un coin qu'il connaît pas, et il aurait pas de problème avec ça ? Nan...  
>(10)<em>-…Vous connaissez de bonnes adresses de pizzerias à Rota ?<em> Par Espy. Seule entorse faite au dialogue final entre Tony et Jenny.

* * *

><p><strong>Barnabé:<strong> Nous avons besoin de votre aide !  
><strong>Brutus:<strong> Aidez-nous à exister !  
><strong>Barnabé:<strong> Les auteurs ont promis qu'au bout de 15 reviews nous aurions le droit à notre propre histoire, les Chroniques du FLT, En Direct de Torica-City !  
><strong>Brutus:<strong> Au programme, visite guidée, les dessous des Messes, les méthodes de recrutement...  
><strong>Barnabé<strong>: Soyez sympas, laissez une review !  
><strong>Brutus:<strong> Ne le forcez pas à tirer !  
><strong>Douana et Espy :<strong> A dans une semaine !****

_Le Torica vaincra ! _**YA-HA !**


	4. Sawdust

**Disclamer:** Mais euh... Pourquoi vous posez _toujours_ cette question ? Y'a rien qu'a changé, ça fait qu'une semaine... Rien ne nous appartient sauf l'histoire, les poulpes, les écureuils et ma cellule capitonnée... Et Brutus, Barnabé, Franky et toute la _Torica Family_. Z'êtes contents ?  
><strong>Espy:<strong> T'as besoin d'être aussi brutale ?  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Nan, mais ça défoule...

* * *

><p>¤ Yo minna-san ! (J'suis pas agressive d'abord, je suis déterminée !). Nous voici le 19 février, fin de cette période maudite qu'est la Saint-Valentin.<br>**Espy:** Amen.  
>Aujourd'hui comme promis, le chapitre 3 ! Ecrit entièrement par Espy !<br>**Espy:** *lève son bouclier* Ne me tuez pas !  
>Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était très bien ce chapitre ! Arrête ça tout de suite !<br>**Espy:** Datte, datte, datte !  
>Et ta crise de panique en Japonais, ça suffit !<em> Komui<em>, sors de ce corps !  
>Ce chapitre est... long. Par rapport aux miens, il est monumental. Mais c'est normal... C'est Gibbs qui parle, et nous savons tous à quel point il aime s'épancher sur ses sentiments !<br>Comment ça, non ?^^.  
>Après son absence à la séance précédente, c'est Franky qui vous parlera dans les Chroniques du FLT. Attention, elle est très volubile aujourd'hui (On se demande pourquoi^^).<br>Maintenant, Réponse aux Reviews:

¤On commence avec...  
><em>Washington-Jones<em>: On prend tous les sponsors dispos^^! Washy (Quoi ?^^), nous sommes deux auteurs, Espy se sent diminuée de passer à la trappe^^. Merci pour ton soutien.  
>Dire que c'est parti d'un gros délire cette histoire avec le FLT... On voulait une intro sympa pour le prologue, et Franky et Barnabé nous ont offert leur soutien, elles aussi (Oui, ce sont des femmes, ceci sera expliqué bientôt^^).<br>Tu nous vois comme la Vie Scolaire ? *ne savent pas comment le prendre*.  
>Washy. A nouveau je te renouvelles ma question de la semaine dernière: Veux-tu ton badge du FLT ? A poulp !<p>

_PinkBlueGreen_: Mais... *compte le nombre de mots* Ouf... J'ai cru que ta review était plus grande que le chapitre^^!  
>Rassure-toi, nous aussi ça nous arrive régulièrement de nous marrer quand PME parle ! Mais quelle trouvaille ce PME !<br>**PME:** Poulpy ?  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Oui, maman est fière de son petit Pimy !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Nan, mais où je suis tombée moi ?  
>Le 9x15 ? *exulte de joie* Towen au pouvoir ! Et Gibbs en Cupidon ! Morte de Rire ! Y'a de l'espoir pour un avenir sans Tiva ! Franky t'en parlera plus longuement...<br>*Imagine Tony partant à l'aventure en mode cow-boy*  
><strong>Espy:<strong> *bave*  
><strong>Douana<strong>: *idem*  
>Pinky, je t'aimeuh ! Le mot de passe "Spanish Rose" est ce qui a tout déclenché... Et le regard TonyDuck a été vu de manière accidentelle durant une transcription des dialogues (On dit merci à VLC et à ses captures d'écrans^^).  
>*se remettent à sautiller* Une manifestation ? Pour nous ? Ou contre nous ? *soudainement très méfiantes*<br>**Espy:** Si ça continue, on va déclencher des crises d'AIPM, tu crois ? Un comble pour une malade !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Deux...  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Toi aussi ? Pourtant, je t'ai jamais vu au Bâtiment 3 !  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Chut, Ils m'ont oublié... J'étais au bâtiment 2, moi, mais personne ne connaissait l'AIPM à l'époque.  
>Mr Green est un smiley qu'on adore... Il nous manque sur ce site !<br>Alors, tes revendications ?  
><em>Tu veux savoir comment va se dérouler l'arrivée de Tony en Espagne?<em> Tu le sauras au chapitre 5 !  
><em>Tu veux connaître la réaction de la Team ?<em> Ça commence maintenant et ça continue dans le prochain !  
><em>Tu veux du Tibbs ?<em> Euh... Tu vas en avoir... En quelque sorte...  
><em>Tu veux du McNozzo ?<em> C'est pas pour tout de suite... Mais un jour peut-être...  
><em>Tu veux du Tiva ?<em> Dans ce cas, choisis: Mise en terre ou crémation ? Plus sérieusement... JAMAIS ! Ou plutôt du Tiva family...  
><em>Tu veux du Tony amoureux ?<em> Be patient, Pinky !  
><em>Tu veux du chocolat blanc ?<em> *achète une plaquette de chocolat blanc et une noire* On partage !  
><em>Tu veux du TBC ?<em> Ca tombe bien, nous aussi ! *grands sourires*  
><em>Tu veux du coca ?<em> Nous aussi !  
><em>Tu veux la suite ?<em> Eh ben la voilà !

* * *

><p><em>Les Chroniques du FLT:<em>

¤**Franky**, ma chère, si tu veux parler, c'est maintenant !

_*Franky entre, grand manteau blanc sur les épaules. Elle s'assoit à son bureau et sourit, montrant ses dents pointues*_

**Franky:** Buena Sera. Vous me connaissez, je suis Franky, Presidente du FLT, et Guide Spirituelle de la Population de Torica City. Mon absence ces derniers temps vous a été gentilement expliqué par mon disciple Brutus, la semaine dernière. Depuis Mardi cependant, je me portes bien mieux. Déjà l'influence du 9x14 s'était fait sentir sur mon état de santé avec une nette amélioration. Mais le 9x15, "Secrets"... aah... La renaissance du FLT...  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Je ne suis pas sûre de bien te suivre, Frank's...  
><strong>Franky<strong>*surprise*: Tu n'es pas au courant ? Le FLT a signé un pacte avec les factions minoritaires de NCIS contre le Tiva...  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Donc... On soutient le Torica et quoi d'autre ?  
><strong>Franky<strong>: Le _Towen_, le _Taula_, le _Tibbs_ _Slash_, le _Tonari_...  
><strong>Douana<strong> *bave*: _Tonari_... Hum... Tu leur expliques les deux premiers s'il te plaît ?  
><strong>Franky<strong>: Sûr, aibou.  
>Le <em>Towen<em> est un pairing Tony/Wendy, dénigré au profit du Tiva depuis le 8x22, il revient en force grâce au 9x15.  
>Le <em>Taula<em> est un pairing Tony/Paula, jamais vraiment exploité au plein potentiel. Dommage...  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Merci Frank's.  
><strong>Franky<strong>: Ainsi, le _Towen_ revient, donc le FLT renaît !  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Sinon... Vous avez des nouvelles de Barnabé ?  
><strong>Franky<strong> *un peu gênée* Elle ne pourra pas nous rejoindre à cause d'un petit incident technique... Tiens, voilà Brutus, il pourra mieux vous expliquer que moi... J'ai les comptes à faire et _deux-trois scénaristes à_ _terroriser_... Djàna !  
>*Brutus, l'air sombre, s'asseoit sur une chaise face à Douana*<br>**Brutus**: ...'Lut...  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Vous allez bien ?  
><strong>Brutus<strong>: C'est à dire que... Vous savez, la Saint-Valentin est une mauvaise période pour nous tous...  
><strong>Espy<strong> *arrivant*: Amen.  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Changes ton disque. Et ?  
><strong>Brutus<strong>: Quand j'ai dit à Barnabé que la Saint-Valentin était la parfaite période pour offrir son coeur à l'être aimé, je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là.  
><strong>Espy<strong>: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?  
><strong>Brutus<strong>: Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait compris... *soupire* Puis un sourire démoniaque est apparu sur ses lèvres et j'ai redouté le pire !  
><strong>Douana<strong>: C'est-à-dire ?  
><strong>Brutus<strong>: Elle s'est mis en tête d'aider les Tivaiens...  
><strong>Espy<strong> **& Douana**: Quoi ?  
><strong>Brutus<strong>:... A offrir leur coeur...  
><strong>E&amp;D<strong>: C'est la fin du monde !  
><strong>Brutus<strong>: ...Mais au sens propre... Enfin pas vraiment...  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Ne me dis pas...  
><strong>Brutus<strong> *pleure*: Si ! Elle a détruit tout le romantisme de cette fête !  
><strong>Espy<strong> *à Douana*: C'est une mauvaise chose ?  
><strong>Douana<strong>: On devrait envoyer une carte de remerciement...  
><strong>Brutus<strong>: Ce sera difficile... Elle est en cellule...  
><strong>E&amp;D<strong>: Quoi ?  
><strong>Brutus<strong>: On a réussit à l'arrêter après le 4ème meurtre... Elle est chambre 14.  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Ah ! On est voisines, donc !  
><strong>Espy<strong>: Voisines ? Depuis quand tu vis à l'H-P, toi ?  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Depuis que je me suis enfuie du Bâtiment 2... Grâce à un _certain Docteur_ *grand sourire*  
><strong>Espy<strong>: Il t'a aidé _volontairement_ ?  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Plus ou moins... Remarque, il ne se plaint plus...  
><strong>Brutus<strong>:... Même le _Towen_ du 9x15 n'a pas réussit à me remonter le moral !  
><strong>Espy<strong> *à Douana*: On le laisse déprimer ?  
><strong>Douana<strong>: T'es sûre ?  
><strong>Espy<strong>: Mais oui... Il nous écoute même plus ! Et puis j'ai envie d'une bière !  
><strong>Douana<strong>: On va où ?  
><strong>Espy<strong>: "Aux Poulps' " ?  
>*Elles s'en vont, laissant Brutus déprimer*<br>**Brutus** *pleurant maintenant*: Poulp, poulp, poulp !_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3:<strong>  
><em>Sawdust<em>

Le bruit des clés sur la table de l'entrée, il ne l'entendit pas.  
>Ces gestes machinaux, qu'il avait fait des milliers de fois, il n'y avait rien à en dire.<br>La porte qu'on ferme.  
><em>Un silence<em>.  
>Son arme, enfermée dans son coffre.<br>_Encore un silence._  
>Se diriger vers la cave.<br>_A peine le frottement des semelles sur le sol_.  
>Comme si, ce jour en particulier, tous les sons étaient assourdis, presque muets.<br>_Ignorés. Eteints._  
>Et il se souvenait parfaitement à quels moments cela s'était accentué.<p>

**7h06**.  
>Gibbs était arrivé, un peu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, après une nuit agitée.<br>Mauvais pressentiment ou panique réelle ?  
>Toujours était-il qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.<br>Comme un signe, un signal d'alarme, d'urgence.  
>Tout tournait autour de DiNozzo.<br>Gibbs se souvenait clairement lui avoir dit, la veille au soir, de rentrer chez lui et « d'être à l'heure demain pour changer ».  
>Réplique banale au possible.<br>Aurait-il dû dire autre chose ? DiNozzo aurait-il dû attendre autre chose de sa part ?  
>Car non, il n'avait pas rêvé cet étrange sourire et cette détermination dans le regard quand Dinozzo lui avait dit « <em>Oh<em> non, demain je ne serais pas en retard ».  
>Et ce « <em>Bonne nuit<em> », à peine murmuré.  
>Pas de Gibbs, pas de Boss.<br>Non, juste un « _Bonne nuit_ » qu'il avait retourné cent fois dans son esprit en venant ce matin.  
>Pourquoi avait-il hésité hier ? Un regard direct avec DiNozzo, et il aurait su.<br>Mais il était parti.  
>Et alors que l'ascenseur montait lentement, le pressentiment se muait en étrange certitude.<p>

_Ding._  
>Les portes s'ouvrirent et il pénétra dans l'open-space encore somnolent à cette heure-là.<br>Il jeta un regard vers leur espace et chercha la moindre anomalie sur le bureau de Dinozzo.  
>Rien.<br>Comme depuis son retour.  
>Le léger fouillis sur le bureau de l'italien semblait appartenir au passé.<br>Gibbs soupira et, sans passer à son bureau, alla se chercher un café.  
>Apparemment, son instinct avait été trop rapide à réagir.<br>Il remplit son gobelet et, tout en buvant, retourna à son bureau.

**7h14**.  
><em>Non.<em>  
>Ce fut la seule pensée qui lui vint.<br>Le fait qu'il l'ait prononcé à voix haute n'avait aucune importance.  
>Gibbs serra avec violence le gobelet de café, heureusement déjà vide.<br>S'approcha au ralenti de son bureau.  
>Propre, Rangé. Tel qu'il avait laissé hier soir.<br>Sauf… qu'une personne avait osé braver l'ordre de son bureau.  
>En y posant des objets qui le glacèrent d'avance.<br>Était-ce ce matin ?  
>Ou tout cela le narguait-il depuis la veille ?<p>

Doucement, un Gibbs abasourdi posa la main sur le petit coffre installé sur son bureau.  
>Les clés étaient même encore dans la serrure.<br>Il hésita quelques secondes à l'ouvrir, tout en sachant parfaitement ce qui s'y trouvait.  
>Juste un petit espoir, infime, qu'il se trompe. Et qu'à l'intérieur, il n'y ait pas…<br>Il fit jouer la clé et découvrit avec dépit des petites boîtes rectangulaires trop familières.  
>Il ouvrit la première pour voir une de ses médailles du NCIS.<br>_Non._

Il tourna la tête vers l'arme et le badge posés à côté du coffre.  
><em>Encore trop familiers.<em>  
>- Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait<em> ça<em>.  
>Sa voix, d'ordinaire solide, paraissait fébrile même à ses oreilles.<br>Il avança à grandes enjambées vers le bureau de son Agent Sénior.  
>Qui ne lui avait jamais semblé si froid, si dépouillé...<br>Chacun des tiroirs qu'il ouvrit à la volée étaient vides.  
>DiNozzo ne l'avait pas rangé. Il était <em>vide<em>.  
>Le bureau entier était nettoyé. En attente.<p>

_Pas un mot._  
>Pas d'explications posées sur le clavier.<br>_Rien_.  
>Comme si Anthony DiNozzo n'avait pas passé plus de cinq ans à travailler à cet endroit.<br>Et lui, _lui_ ne comprenait pas.  
>Pourtant, Gibbs ne reçut le pire des chocs que quelques secondes plus tard, en voulant appeler DiNozzo pour lui faire passer l'envie de faire cette connerie.<br>Quand il _le_ vit, posé en évidence sur son propre clavier.  
>C'est à cet instant précis qu'il comprit.<br>Une évidence contenue dans un couteau et un petit mot.  
>Gibbs lui avait offert ce couteau à ses débuts au NCIS, exaspéré que Tony ne respecte pas la règle 9.<br>_Sa_ _règle_.  
>Tony le<em> lui<em> avait rendu.  
>Le souffle coupé, Gibbs saisit le mot accroché au manche qui ne comportait qu'une seule et unique phrase.<p>

« Go find someone else to watch yours six. »  
>« Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour surveiller tes arrières. »<p>

Gibbs s'écroula alors plus qu'il ne s'assit dans son fauteuil.  
>Il était parti. DiNozzo était parti.<br>_Il_ _avait_ _perdu_ _Tony_…

SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR

Le reste de la matinée s'était écoulé dans le flou.  
>Le souvenir vague de McGee et Ziva lui posant des questions.<br>_Aucun rappel de ses réponses._  
>Puis avoir aperçu Jenny.<br>Et pour la première fois, l'arrivée simultanée d'Abby, Ducky et Palmer lui fit un drôle d'effet.  
>Sentiment d'être exclu.<br>Le regard froid d'Abby quand elle passa près de lui le confirma.  
><em>Ces trois-là<em> _savaient_.

La colère repoussa son abrutissement et il allait demander des explications quand la directrice pénétra dans leur espace.  
>Le discret sourire qu'elle affichait l'énerva davantage. <em>Elle aussi.<em>  
>- Agents Gibbs, McGee, David, je tenais à vous annoncer moi-même cette nouvelle.<br>- Nous n'attendons pas DiNozzo ? Demanda Ziva, un peu perdue.  
>- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire car, après tout, cette nouvelle le concerne directement.<br>- Où est-il ?  
>La voix de Gibbs ne leur avait jamais paru aussi menaçante.<br>C'était celle qu'il employait avec les suspects en temps _normal_.  
>Mais la directrice n'y fit pas attention.<br>- L'agent DiNozzo a accepté la mutation que je lui ais offerte. Désormais, Tony ne travaillera plus ici.  
>Gibbs allait répliquer violemment quand la directrice le fit taire. <em>Juste en levant la main.<em>  
>- D'ailleurs, je tenais vraiment à vous remercier tous les trois. <em>Jamais<em> je n'aurais cru qu'il accepterait il y a peu. Mais il faut croire que vos relations de ces dernières semaines avec lui ont eu raison de sa volonté de rester ici.  
>Les trois agents se figèrent, stupéfaits.<br>- Il fera un chef d'équipe de premier ordre. Sur ce, bonne journée.  
>Elle repartit vers son bureau, sans un regard pour les agents que ses mots avaient statufiés.<p>

A sa suite, Ducky et Palmer s'éclipsèrent vers l'ascenseur, pour rejoindre leur domaine attitré.  
>Seule Abby resta au milieu de leurs bureaux, son regard perçant scrutant chacun des trois agents.<br>Avant de s'arrêter sur Gibbs.  
>- <em>Oh<em> oui, merci infiniment, _Agent_ Gibbs.  
>Puis, elle s'en alla, sans laisser le temps à Gibbs de lui répondre.<p>

SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR

Alors que le soleil était à son zénith, la cave était plongé dans la semi-obscurité.  
>Mais Gibbs n'en avait rien à faire.<br>Depuis une heure maintenant, il cherchait quelque chose dans cette pièce où il avait passé tant de temps.  
>Il la cherchait <em>elle<em>.  
>Il passait inexorablement la main sur le bois.<br>Sur ce bateau qu'il avait monté, poncé des semaines, des mois durant.  
>Il était sûr que sa vie se reflétait sur ces montants.<br>Qu'à chaque affaire, ses mains avaient laissé des traces différentes.  
>Un ponçage plus violent, une découpe moins nette, une vis décalée par rapport aux suivantes.<br>Alors, il _la_ cherchait.  
>Dédaignant tout le reste. Même le verre de bourbon qu'il s'était pourtant déjà servi.<br>Il voulait _la_ voir.  
>Il savait qu'elle existait. Mais <em>où<em> ?  
>Et cela menaçait de le rendre dingue. <em>Où était-elle bon sang ?<em>  
>- Tu ne la trouveras pas.<br>Cette voix ! Ce… ce n'était pas possible !

Gibbs s'arrêta et chercha du regard dans la cave.  
>Il n'y avait personne. Il était seul.<br>_Encore une fois._  
>- Félicitations, Marine. Tu as encore réussi.<br>Cette fois, Gibbs releva immédiatement la tête pour croiser un regard qu'il croyait ne pas revoir de sitôt.  
>De grands yeux verts qui le scrutaient calmement.<br>Appartenant à un homme grand, italien, aux cheveux châtains et au sourire ravageur.  
>Qui, moqueur, le surveillait du haut des escaliers, les bras posés sur la rambarde.<br>- Tony ? Murmura Gibbs.  
>Craignant que le moindre haussement de voix ne le fasse fuir.<p>

- Tu penses vraiment que, dans ce bout de bois, tu verras pourquoi je suis parti ? Tu y crois vraiment ?  
>- Si tu es parti, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, DiNozzo ? Cria Gibbs, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.<br>Tony ne s'en offusqua pas.  
>- Mais c'est bien là le problème, non ? Le <em>vrai<em> Tony n'est plus là...  
>Gibbs le regarda, interdit.<br>- Et dire que tu n'as même pas encore bu… Je ne suis pas réel ! Tu hallucines,_ Je_-thro. Evidemment que je ne suis pas _lui_. Soupira l'italien.  
>Gibbs continuait de le fixer, refoulant ses émotions.<br>De longues minutes durant.  
>Soupirant de nouveau, Tony se redressa et s'appuya au mur derrière lui.<br>- Ca, je l'avais pas vu venir...  
>Il eut un léger rire.<br>- ... Je m'étais attendu à ce que tu me cries dessus, que tu me files le slap de ma vie, que tu m'ignores. Peut-être aussi …  
>Tony se passa la main sur le visage, marqué par la tristesse.<br>- Tu vas jouer le numéro du grand marine insensible encore longtemps, dis Gibbs ?

SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR

_Ca n'avait aucun sens._  
>Et Gibbs n'aimait pas ça.<br>Alors il avait continué à fixer Tony avant de se retourner vers l'établi.  
>Aucune chance qu'il croit à ça.<br>Lui, serait faux ? Une de ses hallucinations ?  
><em>Foutaises<em>.

Sans hésiter, Gibbs s'assit sur le tabouret près de l'établi et vida le verre de bourbon.  
>Avant de se resservir.<br>Il allait vider le second mais s'arrêta quand il recroisa le regard plein de colère de Tony.  
>- Mais bon dieu, tu vas rester là, comme ça ? Assis, Immobile ?<br>Tony frappa la rambarde avec sa main droite, alors que Gibbs continuait à le fixer.  
>- Tu ne vas donc <em>rien<em> faire ? Je suis parti à cause de toi ! Dis quelque chose !  
>Gibbs détourna les yeux, provoquant un long soupir de Tony.<br>- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'y forcerais. Tant pis pour toi.  
>Gibbs entendit Tony descendre les escaliers et s'approcher de lui.<br>Et alors qu'il allait relever la tête, Gibbs entendit une seconde voix derrière lui.  
>- Tu sais qu'hurler contre lui ne sert à rien. De <em>lui<em>maintenant, il s'en fiche.

C'était la même voix et pourtant… Elle semblait plus froide, plus détachée.  
>Mais quand Gibbs releva la tête, il n'en crut pas ses yeux.<br>Face à lui, ils étaient deux désormais.  
><em>L'un.<em>  
>Dans un de ses costumes hors de prix, de ceux qu'il portait de plus en plus souvent au bureau, ses cheveux châtains sagement coiffés.<br>Un air triste, alors qu'il se forçait à sourire.  
>Le Tony qu'il connaissait, côtoyait depuis des années maintenant. L'agent fédéral. Du NCIS.<br>Et _l'autre._  
>Plus jeune, cheveux en bataille, en jogging et baskets bas de gamme. Un insigne de police accroché autour du cou.<br>Insolent, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage moqueur.  
>Tel qu'il était à leur première rencontre. Le flic. De <em>Baltimore.<em>

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir au plus âgé des Tony.  
>- C'est toi qui l'a voulu, Gibbs. T'allais quand même pas le forcer à parler seul toute la nuit ? Si ? Non, mais franchement ! Intervint le flic.<br>Gibbs se retourna vers lui, surpris par sa venue.  
>- Pourquoi… ?<br>- Parce que tu veux comprendre, _Agent_ Gibbs. Répondirent les deux Tony en chœur.  
>- Même si je ne suis jamais que le Tony que <em>toi<em> tu as vu. Expliqua le flic. Tu te souviens de moi, dis ? Celui que tu as plus ou moins kidnappé ? A _Baltimore_ ?  
>Le plus vieux des Tony s'accouda au mur, comme s'il laissait le champ libre au plus jeune.<br>Du moins _pour le moment_.  
>Et le flic semblait vouloir en profiter.<p>

- Dis, tu te rappelles de mon co-équipier à cette époque ? Tu sais ce qui a foiré là-bas. Et pourtant,_ tu_ m'as voulu. Dans_ ton_ équipe. Tu m'as demandé _ma_ confiance. Et moi, j'ai replongé. Je te l'ai accordé.  
>Le flic soupira et regarda pensivement l'autre Tony, les yeux fixés sur le sol.<br>- Naif et Insouciant. Je pensais que ça m'était passé. Je t'ai fait confiance et j'ai cru en toi. Et tu me l'as fait payer.  
>Tony releva alors la tête mais refusa de croiser le regard de Gibbs.<br>- Tu sais que j'aurais tout fait pour toi. Et je l'ais fait ! J'ai pris soin de tout le monde après ta fuite ! J'ai soutenu tous ceux que tu as laissé en plan !  
>- Était-ce trop demander à ton sale ego de marine de me soutenir à ton retour ? Mais toi aussi, tu m'as abandonné…<br>- Je suis resté, pour l'équipe, pour Toi ! Je pensais que j'avais trouvé ma place ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je n'ai pas démissionné après _Ari_ ?  
>- Tu connais mon dossier pourtant. Et mes deux ans habituels !<br>- J'aurais mieux fait de partir après la mort de Kate !  
>Gibbs entendit la rancœur dans la voix de l'agent, mais il ne savait même plus quoi répondre.<br>Quoi lui dire… quoi _se_dire au fond.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me traites comme ça, hein Gibbs ?  
>- Est-ce que tu aurais préféré que l'équipe s'effondre après ton départ ? Dis moi. C'est-ce que tu voulais ? Que je n'arrives à rien ? Que je t'appelles au secours ?<br>- Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais fait ?  
>- Tu es aveugle, Gibbs. Tu sais parfaitement que j'aurais préféré y rester que d<em>'abandonner<em>.  
>- Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi. Soulagé que je puisse prendre le relais. Si tu en avais besoin.<br>- Mais …  
>- Mais au lieu de ça, tu m'en as voulu.<br>Gibbs s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais le regard moqueur que lui renvoya le flic le figea sur place.  
>- Non, ne mens pas. Souviens-toi, je sais que ce que<em> tu<em> penses.  
>- Tu étais en colère que l'on puisse se passer de toi.<br>- C'était plus facile de retourner ta colère contre moi que de chercher à comprendre pourquoi tu la ressentais, hein ?  
>- Ça avait été toujours comme ça entre nous, non ? Pourquoi aurais-tu cru que ça avait pu changer ?<br>L'agent se redressa et se mit à arpenter la cave, pour éviter le regard de Gibbs.  
>- Tu n'as jamais cru que je partirais, pas vrai ?<br>- Tu trouvais ça rassurant, n'est-ce pas, confortable de penser que quoi tu puisse me dire ou faire, je serais toujours _on your six_ ?  
>- Comme moi, d'ailleurs. Je pensais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi.<br>Le flic eut un rire sans joie, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.  
>- Et tu sais le mieux, Gibbs ? C'est que même si je suis parti loin de toi, tu sais que c'est toi qui m'a trahi.<br>- Que c'est toi qui m'a forcé à partir. Qu'encore une fois, le deuxième _B_a parlé.

Brusquement, les deux Tony disparurent.  
>Laissant durant quelques secondes un Gibbs perplexe.<br>Qui sursauta violemment quand il entendit la voix de Tony surgir de derrière le bateau.  
>- Tu ne t'étais pas promis après la mort de Kate que tu prendrais soin de nous ?<br>- Est-ce que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air ?  
>Gibbs se retourna vivement en entendant la voix du flic derrière lui.<br>Il s'était assis sur l'établi, en fixant d'un drôle d'air la bouteille de bourbon entamée.  
>Le second verre toujours plein.<br>- Dis moi, Marine, est-ce que tu vas abandonner? Les laisser aussi ?  
>- Encore ?<br>- Tu es en colère, je sais.  
>- Contre Abby.<br>- Contre Ducky.  
>- Contre ceux qui savaient.<br>- Contre ceux qui ne m'ont pas retenu.  
>- Ceux qui n'ont pas réussi.<br>- Parce qu'au fond, tu sais parfaitement qu'ils n'auraient pas réussi.  
>- Le seul qui aurait pu, c'était Toi.<br>- Toi.  
>- <em>Toi<em>.  
>Le son de leurs deux voix répétant le même mot se répercuta longtemps dans la cave glacée.<br>- Mais tu n'as rien senti.  
>- Rien vu.<br>- Le _vrai_Gibbs, lui, aurait pu le faire !

- Dis moi, ce qu'il y avait entre nous, tu t'en souviens ?  
>- Tu sais ce que je vois en toi.<br>- Enfin, ce que je voyais.  
>- Je voulais te ressembler.<br>- Assez pour que…  
>Gibbs se passa la main sur le visage, gêné.<br>- Même pour toi, c'est déjà dur de le penser… Commença le flic.  
>- … Alors, le dire...<br>- J'étais ton Co-équipier…  
>- … ton agent senior…<br>- … ton ami probablement aussi…  
>- Mais ces deux autres mots, tu ne peux pas les dire.<br>- Alors que, tu vois, ce sont sûrement les seuls…  
>- … qui m'auraient retenu.<br>- Et ça, _ça_, tu n'as pas pu l'oublier!  
>La voix de l'agent sembla se briser, pour se reprendre rapidement.<p>

- Tu vas me laisser partir ?  
>Une supplique, suivie d'une insulte.<br>- Tu es pathétique.  
>Mais seul le désespoir qui avait percé dans la voix du Tony de Washington l'avait atteint.<br>- Où est le Gibbs que je connaissais, celui que je respectais ?  
>- Tu veux dire celui qui aurait tempêté pour savoir où Tony était parti ?<br>- Rendu dingue tout le NCIS si nécessaire ? Lancé McGee à mes trousses ?  
>- Utiliser tous les contacts de Ziva pour me trouver ?<br>Le plus âgé des deux s'appuya lourdement contre l'établi.  
>- Celui qui m'aurait prouvé que j'avais tort de partir ? Celui qui m'aurait rattrapé ?<br>- Manquant à l'appel.  
>- Celui qui m'aurait ramené à ma place, à mon bureau, à ma vie.<br>- Il doit être resté au Mexique ..  
>- Celui à qui je tenais.<br>- Ca ne sert à rien.  
>- Celui qui …<br>Le plus jeune s'interrompit, levant la tête vers les escaliers.  
>- Celui que tu aurais voulu appeler <em>Papa<em> ?  
>Cette voix, Gibbs la connaissait trop bien. Son cœur se serra davantage.<br>- Bonsoir, _Katy_. Répondirent en chœur les deux Tony.

SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR

Gibbs se retourna rapidement vers les escaliers.  
>Kate se trouvait sur le palier, la porte qu'il aurait juré avoir fermé, grande ouverte.<br>Elle eut un sourire indulgent à l'écart des deux bruns.  
>- Tu ne penses pas, Tony, que nous sommes trop maintenant ? Trois contre un, ce n'est pas fairplay.<br>Le jeune Tony se releva rapidement et, après un petit salut militaire qui fit sourire Kate, disparut la seconde suivante.  
>Tony s'assit complètement sur l'établi de bois. Alors que son regard passait lentement de Gibbs à Kate.<br>- Ce n'est plus une cave, c'est un vrai Hall de gare. Dis, Kate, tu sais pourquoi tu es là, _toi_ ?  
>Elle eut un large sourire, qui sembla agacer Tony.<br>- Et puis, quel manque d'imagination ! Tu es dans ta tenue d'_agent_, Kate ! Il aurait pu choisir autre chose !  
>- Tu parles du manque d'imagination d'un Homme qui a tellement de mal à admettre ses sentiments qu'il parle depuis des heures à une, non <em>deux<em> hallucinations ?  
>- Ça ne change rien. C'est toujours à lui qu'il se parle.<br>Tony éclata de rire, suivi de près par Kate.

- Pourquoi tu es là Kate ? Ce n'est pas juste, c'était ma grande scène !  
>- Tu n'as jamais été un grand fan des monologues.<br>- Pour ça que nous étions deux. Gibbs ne disait rien ! Il fallait bien que j'improvise.  
>- Tu ne dis rien qu'il ne sache déjà, Tony.<br>Tony se décala un peu, fixant Gibbs de ses grands yeux tristes.  
>- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut que je dises tout ça ?<br>- Ca n'a pas toujours été ton rôle, Tony ? Parler à sa place, faire sourire et rire pour qu'il n'écorne pas son image de marine dur et froid ?  
>- Kate ..<br>- Je sais Tony, je sais.  
>Kate descendit quelques marches, posant sa main sur la rambarde.<br>- Tu ne te souvenais pas, Gibbs. Tu as oublié la raison pour laquelle vous avez toujours si bien travaillé, vécu _ensemble_.  
>C'était trop, même pour lui. Il voulait juste qu'ils s'arrêtent. Qu'ils se taisent. Qu'ils s'en aillent !<br>- Stop… murmura Gibbs.  
>La lueur qu'il vit dans le regard de Tony le réchauffa un peu. Mais elle disparut bien vite.<br>- Ca ne me fera pas revenir, Kate. Tu lui donnes de faux espoirs. Affirma Tony.  
>- Je ne suis pas là pour faire semblant.<br>- Kate, s'il te plait... Demanda Gibbs, mal à l'aise.  
>Bon sang, mais qu'ils s'arrêtent ! S'il était censé les avoir créés, pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas lui obéir ?<p>

- Tu as oublié pourquoi tu ne te sens complet qu'ici. Alors, rappelle toi.  
>- Kate, tais toi !<br>- Rappelle toi des tiens, de cette famille que tu avais créée. Souviens toi de ces liens entre vous !  
>- Tu vas la boucler ?<br>- Souviens toi que tu as besoin d'eux, comme ils avaient besoin de toi !  
>- Kate !<br>- Arrête de vouloir cacher ce qui s'est passé, comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Fais face, répare tes erreurs, évite d'en faire de pires !  
>- Comme si ça allait suffire !<br>- Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu crois que rester dans cette cave te mènera à quoi ? Il y a des vivants qui ont besoin de toi ! Des _vivants_ !  
>Kate se retourna vivement vers Gibbs et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.<br>- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'effacera _tout ça_. Mais tu n'es pas un lâche, Gibbs. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Alors, agis ! Fais quelque chose ! Prouve moi que toi tu es vivant, enfin ! Prouve le nous !  
>Brutalement, Gibbs jeta son tabouret contre le bateau en construction.<br>- Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Kate se mit à sourire, en voyant le tabouret retomber lourdement sur le sol.  
>- C'est déjà quelque chose.<br>Un bruit incongru le fit se retourner. Tony, le visage tourné vers lui, riait aux éclats.  
>- Ca suffira jamais. T'as qu'à le détruire aussi tant que tu y es, ca suffira jamais.<br>Rire, qui vira presque au sanglot au bout de quelques secondes.  
>Le regard de Tony ne quittait pas le bateau.<br>- Dis moi, Gibbs, combien en as-tu construit de ces bateaux ? Combien de temps as-tu passé sur chacun d'entre eux ? Combien d'heures, de jours où tu as choisi de ne pas vivre et de te cacher derrière eux ?  
>Tony s'était relevé et, d'un pas plus assuré, se dirigeait vers les escaliers, alors que Kate était remonté sur le palier.<br>Mais quand sa main toucha la rambarde, Tony se rassit de nouveau sur les marches.  
>- Dis, Gibbs, tu crois vraiment qu'<em>elles<em> auraient voulu ça ? Qu'elles voulaient que tu sois malheureux ? Que tu te serves de bateaux dédiés à leurs mémoires pour maintenir à l'écart les autres ?  
>Il croisa le regard de l'ancien marine et, au bout d'un long moment de silence, soupira en se remettant à monter.<br>- Si tu ne veux rien faire, on ne sert à rien ici, Kate.

Ce fut comme un déclic dans son esprit.  
>Comme si durant quelques secondes, il avait vu le <em>vrai<em> Tony face à lui.  
>Qui lui demandait de l'aide. Qui lui demandait d'<em>agir<em>.  
>Qui lui <em>avait<em> demandé de l'aide. Qui lui _avait_ demandé d'agir.  
>Et lui, Le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'avait rien fait. Rien dit. Rien vu.<br>_T'as qu'à le détruire aussi tant que tu y es._  
>Ces mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Effaçant tout le reste.<br>Ebranlé, Gibbs saisit un des marteaux accrochés à l'établi et martela violement l'armature du bateau.  
>Il frappa, frappa, <em>frappa<em>, sans réfléchir.  
>Pour arrêter de penser. Pour oublier cette douleur-<em>là<em>.  
>Celle d'avoir tout foiré.<p>

Ce qui aurait dû être un bateau trônait dans la cave.  
>Même si désormais, tout n'était que morceaux de bois démantelés et malmenés.<br>Gibbs, assis sur le sol, les yeux vides, essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.  
>Il ne put relever la tête qu'au bout de quelques minutes vers le haut des escaliers.<br>Kate avait disparu.  
>Seul restait Tony.<br>Assis sur _sa_ marche.  
>Son épaule appuyée sur le mur.<br>Les yeux brillants, emplis de lassitude.  
>La tristesse imprégnant tout son être.<br>Pour la première fois, un Tony qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
>- Too late, <em>Boss<em>.  
>La seconde suivante, la marche était vide.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Franky<strong>: Vous vous rendez compte de la taille de ce chapitre ?  
><strong>Espy<strong> *à genoux*: Pardon, j'suis désolée !  
><strong>Douana<strong> *se pinçant l'arête du nez*: C'est pas possible... Elle fait sa _Miranda_ maintenant !  
>*Les Men In White arrivent et embarquent Espy en jetant un drôle de regard à Douana*<br>**Douana**: S'il vous plaît, dites-lui que le chapitre vous a plu, histoire qu'on puisse la récupérer ?  
><strong>Franky<strong> *en mode Abby*: Et n'oubliez pas le FLT ! Encore 5 reviews pour les _Chroniques_ ! On compte sur vous !  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Tu te prends pour les _Restos_ ?  
><strong>Franky<strong>: On peut rêver, nan ?

**_Le Torica vaincra ! _**YA-HA !****

_¤SR¤****  
><strong>**_

**P.S:** Au Disclamer, on a oublié de préciser que _Komui_ et _Miranda_ appartiennent à Hoshino-sama, mangaka du manga** D-Gray Man**. Mon Dieu, quelle pensée atroce^^ ! 


	5. 5 Years

**Disclamer: **Rien ne nous appartient... Gnia, Gnia, Gnia. Même pas drôle...**  
><strong>(Pour de plus amples explications voir chapitres précédents).

* * *

><p>¤<em>Bonsûar !<em> Et non vous ne rêvez pas, nous sommes encore en vie !  
>Après de nombreux coups de pieds au c*l afin de nous motiver à écrire, Franky s'est brisé la cheville.<br>**Espy:** Bien fait ! La violence n'est pas une solution !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> C'est toi qui dit ça ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Ben... Tu te souviens qu'on est deux à écrire cette histoire ?  
><strong>Douana<strong> *_estomaquée_*: Mais les _Men In White_ t'avais embarqué !  
><strong>Espy<strong> *_petit rire_*: Nos gentils persécuteurs m'ont libéré... Tout ceci sera relaté dans les _Chroniques du FLT_ qui grâce à PinkBlueGreen et Washington-Jones verront le jour de manière indépendante.  
>On les applaudit !<br>_*Clap, clap, clap* *poulp, poulp, poulp*_  
>Ainsi, cette intro est plus courte qu'avant.<br>On va vous parler du chapitre donc. Le Chapitre 4 conclut l'Arc D-C.  
>Il est découpé en 3 parties dont la première, <em>5 Years<em>, que nous vous livrons ce soir.  
>La seconde partie suivra probablement avant la fin du mois.<br>_***Espy** croise les doigts*_  
>De plus, pour fêter l'anniversaire prochain de <strong>Douana<strong>, nous nous sommes livrés à une "expérience".  
><em>*rire sadique*<em>  
>Vous n'en reviendrez pas !<br>**Espy:** Aucune chance !  
><strong>Douana<strong> _*étoiles plein les yeux*_: Raah... J'adore mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! Comme ça tous les ans !  
><strong>Espy:<strong> J'écris pas à la demande !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Tu l'as fait pourtant ! Je t'ai donné...  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Chut !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Wari, wari !  
>Bref...<br>Maintenant, Réponse aux Reviews:

¤On commence avec...  
><em>Washington-Jones:<em> On réfléchit à la couleur, mais on a le slogan:  
>FLT, WE FIGHT FOR HIM !<br>Ça pète, hein ?  
><em>*tend son badge à Washy*<em> Quelque chose me dit que tu vas beaucoup aimé le chapitre 4... Intuition vague, hein...  
>En fait, la fin est presque une dédicace, mais bon...<p>

...

...  
><em>*Tente de ranimer <strong>Espy<strong>*_  
>Mince...<br>_PinkBlueGreen_, tu l'as TUÉE !  
>Tu sais qu'elle a mis 3 JOURS à redescendre du plafond après ta review (la première, hein!)... PME m'a raconté que tout Bethesda s'y était mis pour la remettre dans son lit...<br>**Espy:** Même pas vrai !  
><em>She's Alive !<em>  
><strong>Espy:<strong> PBG, je t'aime !  
>Bon, aux reviews maintenant !<br>Médaille d'or des chapitres Tibbs ?  
><em>*<strong>Espy<strong> en mode trampolinette*_  
>Tibbs parfait ? Hu, hu, hu... C'est trop bon !<br>On est désolées on ne poste pas vite... On a des vies plutôt remplies, et on est _perfectionnistes_ pour les fics !  
>(<strong>Espy<strong>: On publie ?  
><strong>Douana<strong>_ *grogne*_: J'ai pas fait la 4ème relecture !  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Tu te rends compte qu'on a mis plus de temps à relire ce chapitre qu'à l'écrire ?  
><strong>Douana<strong> _*regard noir*_: Vas t'occuper de mon cadeau d'anniversaire !)  
>Merci au nom de FLT, PBG, ils ont leur indépendance grâce à toi.<br>Sois fière !  
><em>P.S.:<em> Merci pour la pub, aussi ! Vanter le Torica en plein bastion Tiva, C'est:  
>Merveilleux.<br>Sublime.  
>Fascinant.<br>Incroyable.  
>Non, vraiment, cette pub, elle mérite la médaille d'or des reviews, tu sais ?<br>;)

* * *

><p>On vous laisse avec le chapitre !<br>**PME:** Pou Poulp !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Ça veut dire "Bonne Lecture" en fait...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>  
><strong>Partie 1:<strong>_  
>5 Years<em>

Il savait qu'il avait bien fait. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il _si_ mal ?  
>En temps normal, Gibbs l'aurait tout de suite su. Que rien n'allait.<br>Et ce malgré ses sourires.  
>Mais voilà, cette situation n'avait rien de normale.<br>_A vrai dire, rien ne serait plus jamais normal._  
>Son sourire se figea, en songeant à ce qui lui restait à faire.<br>Lentement, la clef tourna dans la serrure de son fameux tiroir, révélant une _certaine_ boîte.  
>Dans le silence de l'Open-Space en ce vendredi soir, il la sortit et la posa sur son bureau.<br>Observant avec nostalgie ce qu'elle représentait.  
><em>Juste quelques instants, juste pour se souvenir…<em>  
>Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il avait prit sa décision.<br>Et s'il n'en était pas sûr avant, cette dernière semaine lui avait apporté la certitude qu'il lui manquait.  
>Une semaine qu'il n'oublierait jamais…<p>

**Lundi**  
>- J'adore ton armoire !<br>On était lundi.  
>En temps normal, l'Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo aurait dû être à son bureau, épluchant consciencieusement les rapports de ses coéquipiers.(1)<br>Ou sur le terrain, tentant de résoudre un énième crime aux côtés de…  
>Cependant, il n'était pas au Navy Yard, ni sur le terrain.<br>Enfin, sauf si vous considérez l'appartement dévasté d'un Agent du NCIS comme une scène de crime.  
>Avec l'attaque d'une Tornade Abby, on en était pourtant pas loin…<br>-Pardon ? S'étonna le brun.  
>La Gothique se tourna vers lui, un sourire rayonnant éclairant son visage.<br>-Tu sais combien de paires de bottes je pourrais faire rentrer dedans ?  
>L'italien soupira. Abby restait Abby, quelle que soit la situation. Même quand celle-ci menaçait de le rendre dingue.<br>Au moins, le nettoyage de son appartement avait du bon: Il avait enfin remis la main sur ce pull offert par Kate pour ses 30 ans.  
>Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper de son appartement depuis. Et pas que de son appartement d'ailleurs…(2)<br>-Tu ne crois pas qu'elle va _horriblement_ jurer avec ton cercueil ?  
>-Mais non, voyons… Il suffira de la repeindre !<br>Tony eut un air horrifié.(3)  
>-La <em>repeindre<em> ? Abby, c'est du bois !  
>-Il y a aussi de la peinture pour le bois !<br>-Abby ! Du noisetier de cette qualité ! Tu sais combien elle m'a coûté ?  
>-J'en prendrais soin !<br>Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais se stoppa net avant de lancer un regard oblique à la plus jeune.  
>-Viendrais-tu de me voler mon armoire, <em>Pussycat<em> ?  
>-Tu as dit que tu voulais faire du tri ! Je t'aides !<br>Re-soupir. Puis résignation.  
>-Happy Birthday, Ab's…<br>Elle se jeta à son cou pour un câlin à la Abby digne d'une attaque de pieuvre.(4)  
>-Comment as-tu su que ça me plairait ?<br>Un éclat de rire lui répondit.  
>-Abby, on a encore du travail… On sait jamais, tu pourrais tomber sur ton cadeau de Noël !<p>

**Mercredi**  
>Il avait du mal à respirer.<br>C'était peut-être la visite la plus difficile qu'il avait à faire cette semaine.  
><em>Respires,<em> Tony_, respires._  
>Encore heureux qu'<em>ils<em> ne le voyaient pas comme ça.  
>Il avait réglé le plus gros des formalités liées à sa mutation les jours précédents.<br>Ne lui restait que la tâche _ultime_.(5)  
><em>Ding.<em>  
>Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage de la morgue.<br>Comme à l'accoutumée, Ducky et Palmer était en grande discussion au-dessus d'un… Cadavre.  
>Rien d'anormal, ici.<br>Ducky tourna la tête vers lui à son arrivée.  
>-Oh Anthony, que puis-je pour toi ?<br>Tony se contenta d'un sourire en guise de réponse.  
>-Tout va bien, Duck. J'ai juste besoin de parler à Palmer. Je peux te « l'emprunter » ?<br>Le légiste hocha la tête avant de retourner à son autopsie.  
>L'agent fit alors signe à Palmer de le suivre à l'écart, preuve du caractère « confidentiel » de la discussion.<br>Intrigué, l'assistant légiste le suivit sans poser de questions.  
>Avant de se retrouver la cible d'un <em>intense<em> regard émeraude.  
>Il ne put retenir un léger frisson: ce regard-là n'augurait jamais rien de bon.<br>- To.. Tony ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
>L'agent ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer encore plus durement.<br>Avant de pousser un long soupir et de baisser la tête.  
>- Tony, ça ne va pas ?<br>- Aucune chance que j'aille _bien_, le gremlin. Enfin, je crois que je ne peux plus faire autrement…  
>Et à la surprise de Palmer, l'italien plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste.<br>Pour en ressortir une clef qu'il lui fourra rapidement dans la main.  
>- C'est-ce que je crois ..?<br>-Qu'est-ce que _tu_ crois, Palmer ?  
>- Tu.. Tu me confie ta voiture ? Tu es <em>sûr<em>.. Que tu ne vas pas le regretter ?  
>- Je le regrette déjà, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'emmener avec moi cette fois.(6)<br>- Merci.  
>Palmer s'apprêtait à continuer de remercier l'agent, quand le regard flamboyant refit son apparition.<br>- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ne crois pas qu'un petit océan m'empêchera de venir te botter les fesses, _capito_ ?  
>L'assistant légiste hocha frénétiquement la tête, avant de sourire.<br>- Pourquoi à moi ?  
>- Ne crois pas que ça veut dire que je t'aime bien ! Mais Abby aime se balader dans cette voiture. Autant te dire que tu vas avoir à faire quelques kilomètres avec elle, <em>hystérique<em> à l'arrière. Alors, tu penses toujours que c'est un cadeau, gremlin ?  
>Palmer le regarda quelques secondes, puis son sourire s'agrandit.<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je garderais un œil sur elle. Pars tranquille.  
>Tony se figea, puis le regardant fixement, eut un léger sourire.<br>-Duckman t'a _trop _influencé…

**Jeudi**  
>-Abby, je t'assures que ce n'est vraiment pas…<br>-Règle N°1: Apprendre à se servir correctement d'une webcam !  
>-Je sais m'en servir !<br>-Règle N°2, Continua la Gothique, imperturbable, M'appeler tous les jours !  
>-Mon forfait va y passer !<br>-Règle N°3: Me prévenir de chaque mission sous-couverture. J'irais allumer quelques cierges, on sait jamais !  
>-L'église va faire fortune…<br>-Règle N°4: Arrivé là-bas, tu prends rendez-vous avec le docteur conseillé par Brad ! Et ne crois pas que je ne serais pas au courant, Brad m'a promis de me prévenir !  
>-Depuis quand tu l'appelles Brad, toi ?<br>-Ne changes pas de sujet ! Règle N°5, tu as trois mois pour t'assurer que la réserve de Caf-Pow de Rota est suffisante ! J'inspecterais scrupuleusement !  
>-Tu en as encore beaucoup comme ça ? Soupira le brun.<br>-Juste 30 pages, pourquoi ?  
>-Abby, on va y passer la nuit !<br>-Tu avais prévu autre chose ?  
>-Oui… <em>Dormir<em> !  
>-Mais, mais ! C'est notre avant-dernière nuit ensemble !<br>-Tu sais que la plupart des gens fête leur _dernière_ nuit ensemble ?  
>-Mais, demain il faudra que tu dormes !<br>-Mais ce soir non ? Demain soir si je ne dors pas, je pourrais toujours dormir dans l'avion, tu sais ?  
>-Ça veut dire que demain soir <em>aussi<em> on pourra faire la fête ?  
>-Abby… Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaye <em>encore<em> de te raisonner ?  
>-Alors, où j'en étais… Ah oui ! Règle N°37 !<br>-La nuit va être _trèèès_ longue… (7)

Des souvenirs.  
>Des souvenirs <em>heureux<em>.  
>Qui viendraient s'ajouter à tous ces bons moments qu'il avait vécu ici ces 5 dernières années.<br>Avec un sourire, un peu amer pourtant, il sortit de sa poche la lame qui ne l'avait que peu quitté depuis son arrivée en ce lieu.  
>Il la garda un long moment dans la main, un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire.<br>Pas de regrets, pas de remords.  
>Juste une nécessité. Pour lui. Pour passer à autre chose.<br>- C'est bon ? Ils sont partis ?  
>La voix d'Abby, dans son dos, le ramena au présent.<br>Il se tourna vers elle et, retenant un éclat de rire, vit que seule sa tête était visible, derrière la cloison.  
>- Oui, c'est bon. Vous pouvez sortir.<br>- Tu vois, Duckman, je t'avais dit qu'il savait que tu étais là !  
>Abby rejoignit l'italien à son bureau, suivie de près par Ducky et Palmer.<br>- Tu es prêt, Anthony ?  
>- Presque.<br>Palmer s'approcha du bureau et, avec un sourire, prit le carton précédemment posé sur le bureau de l'agent senior.  
>- Je.. Vais prendre tes affaires.<br>- Bonne idée, monsieur Palmer. Acquiesça Ducky.  
>Tony les regarda tous les deux, tout en posant soigneusement son couteau sur le bureau.<br>- On se retrouve en bas, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
>- Pas du tout, Anthony.<br>Avec un regard entendu à Abby, Ducky suivit Palmer dans l'ascenseur laissant un Tony « presque » seul.  
>L'italien regarda avec insistance la Laborantine qui lui sourit.<br>_Un Ange passa. Il ramena tous ses potes. Un démon s'invita et fit un carnage._ (8)  
>Après un moment à scruter avec attention le visage de l'Agent, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.<br>- C'est plus dur que ce que tu croyais, hein ?  
>Cherchant à échapper au regard d'Abby, le regard de Tony se porta machinalement sur <em>son<em> bureau.  
>Celui de <em>Gibbs<em>.  
><em>Non<em>.  
>Ce n'était pas aussi dur que ce qu'il pensait.<br>C'était même plutôt _simple_.  
>Même si ça lui crevait le cœur de laisser Abby et Ducky, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.<br>Pour lui.  
>Pour une fois, penser un peu à lui-même.<br>Etre un peu _égoïste_ une fois dans sa vie.  
>Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut du départ d'Abby qu'en relevant les yeux.<p>

Tony soupira.  
>Son regard embrassa rapidement l'Open-Space, son esprit rejouant des scènes de son passé.<br>_Ici_.  
>Au NCIS.<br>5 ans de sa vie qu'il devait laisser derrière.  
><em>-Puisque je te dis que c'est vrai, Kate !<em>  
>L'Italien sursauta, surpris. Sous ses yeux, il <em>la<em> revoyait, la même que dans ses souvenirs.  
>-Kate…<br>_-Comme si j'allais y croire, DiNozzo !_  
><em>-J't'assures ! Je retombe toujours sur mes pattes.<em>  
>La jeune femme éclata de rire.<br>_-Oh ? Tu m'aurais caché quelque chose, _To-ny_ ?_  
>Un sourire breveté DiNozzo lui répondit. (9)<br>_-Si tu savais, _Ka-tie_._  
>Tony sourit tristement. C'était sans nul doute cette époque qui lui manquerait le plus.<br>Ils étaient là, souriant toujours, plaisantant encore, inconscients du futur qui les attendaient.  
>2 ans. Ca n'avait duré que deux ans.<br>Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir son sourire à elle, pour l'entendre le taquiner et pour manger chinois avec elle.  
>Mais le passé <em>est<em> le passé.  
>Et Tony savait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il vive dans le passé.<br>Il serait comme _lui_, dans ce cas.  
>Alors il avancerait.<p>

L'Agent recula vers l'ascenseur, les yeux toujours fixés sur le duo, discutant encore.  
>Ils disparurent alors, remplacés par <em>une<em> Probie et un Agent Sénior extatique. (10)  
>Pour s'effacer à leur tour. Laissant apparaître un jeune agent aux yeux verts courant vers son bureau sous le regard réprobateur d'un Gibbs aux cheveux moins grisés.<br>Puis plus _rien_. Juste le flot incessant des agents et des secrétaires.  
>Son sourire se fit serein.<br>Lui n'était qu'une pièce de la machine qu'était le NCIS.  
>Il y aurait d'autres Probies; Il y aurait d'autres Agents.<br>_Non_.  
>Ce n'était pas difficile.<br>Juste _nécessaire_.

-Adios,_ D-C._  
><em>Ding<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Références:<strong>

(1)_épluchant consciencieusement les rapports de ses coéquipiers_; Oui, c'est une des obligations des Agents Sénior. Et dire qu'y en a qui traite Tony de fainéant, hein...  
>(2)<em>le temps de s'occuper de son appartement depuis.<em>; Récapitulons, La peste, la mort de Kate, la traque d'Ari, la paranoïa de Gibbs ? Oh, mais pourquoi n'a tu pas eu le temps de ranger ton appart, Tony ?  
>(3)<em>Tony eut un air horrifié.<em>; *sort son AK-47* Repeindre du BOIS ? C'est une hérésie, un crime ! _Bûcher_ ! (Ceci est une référence à une autre histoire, normal que vous compreniez pas).  
>(4) Le Câlin poulpien... Arme de destruction massive... Les POULPES domineront le MONDE ! Poulpes au pouvoir !<br>(5)_Ne lui restait que la tâche ultime._ C'est dramatique, hein ? Pour Tony ça l'est... Alors on ne rigoles pas ! I'LL KILL YOU !(^^)  
>(6)<em>je pourrais l'emmener avec moi cette fois<em>; Difficile de mettre une voiture sur un Cargo... Et puis imaginez si le cargo coule ! Tony va avoir assez de problèmes comme ça avec les cargos ! (Comment ça j'ai spoilé ? Même pas vrai... Ah si...)  
>(7)Alors imaginez Abby comme un sergent instructeur à la Cindy dans la <em>Flander's Company<em> (série 100% Française, conseillez). Compatissez avec Tony maintenant ! Allez ! et que ça saute !  
>(8)<em>Un Ange passa. Il ramena tous ses potes. Un démon s'invita et fit un carnage.<em> Référence direct et volontaire à la _Saga des Sovrano_ de King Pumkin. C'est une fanfic Harry Potter mais croyez-moi, ça vaut le détour ! Vous voulez un Harry avec un peu de plomb dans le crâne ? C'est par ici... (P.S: L'histoire du démon c'est Douana ).  
>(9)<em>Un sourire breveté DiNozzo lui répondit.<em>; Encore une référence à _Mon Agent_, notre inspiration et maîtresse qu'est Pona.  
>(10)<em>une Probie et un Agent Sénior extatique<em>; Je pense que vous avez tous compris de qui il s'agit. Mais pensez-y: Pendant 2 ans, Tony s'est retrouvé l'unique cible fixe de la grognerie constante de Gibbs. Et là, Gibbs lui amène une nouvelle camarade de jeu (ou paratonnerre très efficace). Il est content, Tony !

**Franky:** Ca veut dire qu'il faut que je recommence à vous torturer ? Mais j'ai mal, moi !  
><strong>Douana<strong>: Trop dommage...  
><strong>Espy<strong>: On va enfin avoir la paix !  
><strong>Franky<strong>: Vous vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! *_se fige*_ HELP !  
><strong>?<strong>*_entrant dans la pièce_*: Un problème, Franky ?  
><strong>Franky:<strong> Elles veulent pas m'obéir ! Obliges les !  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Mais c'est pas du jeu !  
><strong>Douana<strong> *_A genoux devant_ **?***: Mais... Tu vas pas me faire ça ! Pas à moi ! Ta meilleure amie! Moi qui t'ai libéré du Bât...  
><strong>?<strong>: Les souhaits de la Presidente sont mes ordres !  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Encore un fanatique, encore un !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Traître ! J'enverrai un mot à Queen !

**_Le Torica vaincra ! _**YA-HA !  
><strong>**

_¤SR¤****  
><strong>**_

**FLT:**_** We Fight For Him !**_


	6. Air Force One

**Disclamer**: _*voix étouffée, planquée derrière une barricade*_ Rien n'est à nous, sauf nos personnages d'appellation bio d'origine contrôlée.  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Et sinon, l'alcool, ça va ?

* * *

><p>¤Euh... Salut ? Ça faisait un bail, heiin ?<br>PAS TAPER !  
><em>*se cache derrière Espy*<em> Gomenasai !  
>Nous savons que ça fait presque un an que nous vous avions promis ce chapitre.<br>**Douana**:_*émergeant de sa cachette*_ Sachant que ce chapitre est prêt depuis mai dernier..._*se recache en pleurant "sumen, sumen"***  
><strong>_Mais pour notre défense, l'année a été cha-o-tique.  
><strong>Espy<strong>: C'est une jolie façon de qualifier le merdier que nous avons traversé.  
><strong>Douana<strong>: J'essaie d'être polie moi, madame !  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Gnia gnia gnia...  
>Bref, entre ennuis de santé (Both), ennuis personnels (Espy) et ennuis professionnels (Espy bis), l'année a été bien remplie !<br>De ce fait, la publication du chapitre a été remise à plus tard, puis remise à plus tard, puis re-remise à plus tard...  
>Jusqu'à qu'on s'aperçoive que c'était <em>2013<em>...  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Non ! On a juste boycotté la fin de 2012; C'est tout.  
><strong>Douana:<strong> C'est peut-être ton cas, mais pas le mien; Moi j'ai oublié.  
><strong>Espy:<strong> ...Tu sais, je redoute vraiment le jour où tu t'installeras toute seule...  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Moi aussi.**  
><strong>...Au fait, bravo !  
>Vous avez survécu à la <em>Fin du Monde<em> !  
>Faites gaffe, ça peut nous retomber dessus à tout moment !<br>**Espy:** Ca y est, c'est reparti pour un tour. Sérieux, vous savez pas la chance que vous avez eu de ne pas l'entendre ces derniers mois. Tout y est passé.  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Tu crois pas que tu exagères ?  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Non, je ne crois pas. Entre "Ce n'est pas la vraie fin du monde, c'est juste une image", "Connards de Mayas", "Complots des gouvernements mondiaux", "C'est juste ce qu'attendaient les écureuils pour dominer le monde". Et ça, c'est juste la face émergée de l'icerbeg !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Tu as fini, ça y est ?  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Nan. Je leur en donnerais d'autres plus tard. Comme quand tu as parlé de la coalition des fêtes foraines et des autoroutes de France !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Ça c'était toi.  
><strong>Espy<strong>:...Oh, c'est vrai. Désolée.

Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendez tous...  
>Les réponses aux reviews !<p>

¤On commence avec...  
><em>PinkBlueGreen:<em> Merci de nous suivre depuis nos débuts et d'avoir la patience d'attendre les chapitres.  
>Mais pourquoi trouves-tu nos notes spéciales ? C'est juste... normal, non ?<br>On renvoie l'ascenseur, c'est tout !  
>Mais arrêtes ! Tu abîmes les murs ! Et en plus comme ils sont capitonnés, <strong>Espy<strong> râle parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à les nettoyer.  
>Déformation professionnelle c'est le mal.<br>En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews enthousiastes et en priant pour que tu nouqs pardonnes du retard conséquent de ce chapitre.

_Washington-Jones:_ Contentes de voir que le chapitre t'a plu, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise autant.  
><strong>Espy<strong>: Vu le contenu, aucune chance...  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Ton sarcasme est désarmant...  
><em>*sèche ses larmes*<em> C'est si beau d'entendre ces mots venant de la bouche de la déesse du Tate !

* * *

><p>Après tant d'attente, le chapitre !<br>**PME:** _*chantonne*_ Plouplou plouplou plouplou plouplou !  
><strong>Douana<strong>: C'est moi ou il vient d'entonner la musique de victoire de _Final Fantasy 7_ ?  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Oui, je suis si fière de lui !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>  
><strong>Partie 2:<strong>  
><em>Air Force One<em>

- Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenus sur ce vol d'American Airlines à destination de Barcelone. Nous quitterons l'aéroport de Dallas dés que tous les passagers auront regagné leurs sièges et bouclé leurs ceintures. L'arrivée à Barcelone est prévue à 11h30. Nous vous rappelons que…

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la fin de la phrase de l'hôtesse.  
>Déjà à moitié perdu dans ses pensées, il décrocha complètement quand la voix répéta les mêmes indications en espagnol.<br>Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette langue.  
>Mais cela ne faisait que s'ajouter aux multitudes de choses qu'il aurait à changer dans sa nouvelle vie.<br>S'habituer à une langue qui n'était pas la sienne.  
>Il n'avait plus qu'à prier que tous les agents de Rota ne soient pas espagnols pure souche.<br>Et qu'ils sachent faire d'aussi bonnes pizzas qu'à DC.  
>Bon sang, ce que les pizzas d'Alejandro allaient lui manquer !(1)<p>

Tony soupira, frustré: voilà qu'il se remettait à déprimer.  
>Déterminé à se changer les idées, il reporta son attention sur l'écran face à lui.<br>Et surtout, sur sa _longue_ liste de films.  
>De quoi le faire patienter sans problème jusqu'à Barcelone.<br>Il fit défiler rapidement les titres, ne cherchant rien en particulier.  
>Avant de s'arrêter, un peu surpris par le film que son doigt pointait.<br>"Air Force One." (2)  
>Il hésita un instant, avant d'appuyer fermement sur play.<br>Avec un étrange sourire, Tony regarda le générique débuter devant lui.  
>- Le hasard, hein Abby ? Ce film, j'avais presque dû attacher Gibbs à son bateau pour qu'il le regarde. (3)<br>Il laissa ses yeux errer dans l'habitacle de l'avion, étonnamment vide, le temps que les noms finissent de disparaître de l'écran.  
>- Je te remercie, Tony. Tu sais le nombre de fois où Gibbs a parlé de ce maudit film lors de notre première enquête ?<br>Il ne prit même pas la peine de bouger vers la propriétaire de cette voix.  
>Voix qui s'était élevé sans signe avant-coureur du siège contigu au sien.<br>Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une seule personne pour lui parler ainsi.  
>- Salut, Katy.<p>

SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air surpris de me voir.  
>Il eut un petit sourire, sans quitter des yeux l'écran où le film débutait.<br>- Je me doutais que quelqu'un viendrait. C'est juste que je ne savais pas _qui_.  
>Kate se renfrogna.<br>- Tu aurais préféré une autre personne ? Ta mère, peut-être ?  
>- Non. Je ne sais même pas de quoi on aurait pu parler.<br>- Mais avec_ moi_, tu sais ?  
>- On peut dire ça …<br>Kate soupira longuement.  
>- Dinozzo, tu es toujours aussi insupportable quand tu le veux.<br>Le sourire de Tony s'élargit.  
>- Ça fait partie de mon charme.<br>Le silence reprit ses droits quelques minutes, à peine troublé par le souffle du vent frôlant l'appareil.  
>Finalement, Kate tourna un visage redevenu sérieux vers son ancien coéquipier.<br>- Tony… arrête de détourner la conversation. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici, non ?  
>- Parce que je te manque ?<br>- TONY !  
>Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire.<br>- Toi, tu m'as manqué Katy.  
>Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, dépitée.<br>- Tu n'as pas à cacher ça, tu sais. C'est normal d'avoir peur.  
>Gêné, il reprit le visionnage du film, pour échapper au regard de la jeune femme.<br>- Je vais très bien Kate. De quoi veux-tu que j'ai peur ?  
>- Tu as peur de ce que Gibbs a détruit en toi.<br>- Je ne vois pas de…  
>- Tu as peur de ne plus arriver à faire complétement confiance à quelqu'un.<br>Et avant même qu'il ait pu répliquer, le siège était de nouveau vide…

SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR SR

Le film s'était terminé depuis des heures.  
>Pourtant, Tony n'en avait pas relancé d'autres.<br>Il avait à peine vu la fin du premier.  
>La dernière phrase de Kate, elle, passait en boucle dans son esprit.<br>Brouillant ses pensées.  
>Parce qu'elle avait raison.<br>Faire _vraiment_ confiance, il ne savait pas s'il le pourrait un jour.  
>Encore moins s'il trouverait quelqu'un à qui il <em>voudrait<em> faire confiance.  
>Tony soupira : en une phrase, Kate avait <em>trop<em> su lire en lui.  
>- C'est mon travail, tu t'en souviens au moins ?<br>Il se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en fixant intensément la jeune femme qui venait de le rejoindre.  
>- Kate, je n'ai rien contre les esprits, mais il faudrait quand même que tu te décides. Passé, présent ou futur ?<br>- Pardon ?  
>- De quels Noëls es-tu le fantôme ? Passé, présent ou futur ?<br>Kate semblait agacée par sa réplique.  
>- Tony .. arrête de tout ramener à un film !<br>- A l'origine, Katy, il s'agit d'un livre de Charles Dickens, un auteur anglais.  
>Un léger sourire de Kate lui répondit.<br>Mais le silence qui suivit fit se retourner Tony d'étonnement vers sa voisine.  
>- Tu ne dis rien ? Pas de remarques sarcastiques, de répliques cinglantes ?<br>- Ça, c'est ce que _toi_ tu veux, Tony. Et _moi_, je ne suis pas là pour ça.  
>- Alors, pourquoi es-tu là, Kate ?<br>- Parce que tu avais besoin de moi ?  
>- J'ai besoin de me parler à moi-même ? Autant pour moi, Ducky avait raison quand il m'a envoyé vers le docteur Nellis.<br>- Le docteur Nellis ?  
>Tony retint une grimace.<br>- Un psychiatre. Pour parler vraiment. Pas juste discuter de manière superficielle.  
>- Tu as suivi le conseil ?<br>- J'ai hésité.  
>- C'est tout ?<br>- Ducky trouvait que c'était un bon début.  
>- Que tu ais hésité ?<br>- Il connait mon aversion pour les docteurs. Encore plus pour les psys.  
>- Pourtant, vu le temps que tu passes dans les hôpitaux …<br>- Kate, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Pour une hallucination, tu n'es pas très réconfortante.  
>- Tu ne veux peut-être <em>pas<em> être réconforté …  
>Tony éclata de rire, faisant se retourner l'hôtesse qui remontait l'allée à ce moment-là.<br>Il la rassura d'un geste et d'un sourire ravageur.  
>L'hôtesse hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers la tête de l'avion.<br>Sûr d'être de nouveau « seul », il regarda sa co-équipière en détaillant sa tenue d'un air perplexe.  
>- Un problème, Tony ?<br>- Je préférais ta tenue d'écolière. Comme ça, tu as trop l'air d'être... _toi_.  
>- Parce que je porte ma tenue d'agent ?<br>- Oui. Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu t'imaginer comme _ça_.  
>Kate eut un large sourire.<br>- A force de te cacher, de dissimuler qui tu es vraiment, tu vas finir par être un étranger pour toi-même.(4)  
>- Tu exagères, Katy.<br>- Non, Tony, et tu le sais.  
>Tony éteignit alors l'écran et scruta attentivement la nuit à travers le hublot.<br>Il entendit vaguement Kate glousser près de lui avant de reprendre.  
>- Le reste ne dépend que de toi, Tony. Tu es blessé de ce qui s'est passé. A Washington. Et avant ça, à Baltimore. Mais tu ne peux pas te cacher davantage. Cesse de refuser de vivre. D'exposer un Tony « gamin » et irritant au possible, pour ne pas qu'on voit le <em>vrai<em> Tony.  
>- Kate, arrête de me profiler !<br>- C'est toi qui parlait de nouvelle vie, de signes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vois-moi comme un signe. Comme le signe que tu dois tout changer. Montre le Tony que Ducky, qu'Abby voient. Redeviens toi-même. Refais confiance au Destin.  
>- Drôle d'idée, vraiment. Et si ça rate ?<br>- Tu ne le sauras que si tu essayes. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est regarder devant toi, Tony.  
>- Devant moi ?<br>- Devant toi, et d'accepter de croire à nouveau. Regarde.  
>Tony releva alors la tête en sentant quelques rayons de soleil sur son visage.<br>A travers le hublot, le soleil levant perçait à travers les nuages.  
>Et face à Tony, une terre bien que lointaine était déjà visible.<br>- Regarde devant toi, Tony, Tu pourrais être surpris de ce qui pourrait arriver.  
>- Kate, qu'est ce que tu…<br>La jeune femme se contenta de lui adresser un sourire confiant.  
>- Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi là-bas. Et d'autres ici. Laisse leur du temps et tu finiras par avoir tout autant besoin d'eux. Ils auront ta confiance un jour.<br>- Pour une hallucination, je trouve que tes paroles sont très obscures.  
>La voix lourde du commandant de bord prit le relais à cet instant, annonçant l'arrivée imminente à l'aéroport de Barcelone.<br>Tony cilla : il s'était à peine rendu compte de l'heure.  
>Kate se mit à rire doucement, avant de poser une main sur le bras de Tony.<br>Il se retourna vers elle, essayant de se souvenir le mieux possible de son visage. (5)  
>- A bientôt, Kate. Garde moi une place.<br>- Le plus tard possible. Prends soin de toi, Tony.  
>Elle se leva doucement de son siège et s'avança dans l'allée, alors que son image s'effaçait peu à peu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Références:<strong>

(1)(...)_que les pizzas d'Alejandro allaient lui manquer !_; Ah, Alejandro! Ouais, pour vous il n'a pas beaucoup d'importance dans Spanish Rose. Mais vous risquez de le retrouver dans une _autre fic_, dans un rôle plus important. (**Espy:** Alejandro, _Ale, Ale, Alejandro_!).  
>(2)<em>Air Force One<em>;Franchement, c'était trop tentant de ne pas s'en servir. Gibbs qui cite un film ? Il doit y avoir une grosse histoire derrière tout ça !  
>(3)(...)dû attacher Gibbs à son bateau ; Pas dans ce sens-là, bande de perverses. ( <strong>Espy:<strong>** quoi que...)**  
>(4)(...)être un étranger pour toi-même. (<strong>Douana:<strong> qu'est ce que c'est beau, qu'est ce que c'est profond !") C'est ce qui arrive quand Espy écrit avant 7h du mat.  
>(5)(...)essayant de se souvenir le mieux possible de son visage. ; Washington, c'est pour toi ! Tribute to WJ !<p>

**?:** Mhhhmhmhhouhhh !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> C'est quoi ce bruit, là, qui vient de la cave ?  
><strong>Espy<strong> _*sourire diabolique*:_ C'est rien, voyons !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Si, c'est quelque chose ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?  
><strong>Espy:<strong> C'est que, Barnabé a été quelque peu... fanatique à l'idée de cette fin du monde.  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude ?  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Elle a voulu balancer quelques tonnes de Napalm sur les clans Tivaiens, histoire d'être sûre qu'ils ne survivraient pas.  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Quoi ?  
><strong>Espy:<strong> J'ai pas compris non plus. Une histoire d'espérance de survie d'une blatte dans un appartement. Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque, j'ai dû l'enfermer.  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Je crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de se casser la jambe avant de leur demander un coup de main.  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Ya think ?

**_Le Torica vaincra ! _**YA-HA !  
><strong>**

_¤SR¤****  
><strong>**_

**FLT:**_** We Fight For Him !**_


	7. Something's Wicked

**Disclamer:**Vous le savez depuis le temps que rien n'est à nous ! Quoique, maintenant ça ne va plus tarder...

* * *

><p>¤Yo, minna-san !<br>Non, vous n'avez pas pénétré dans la quatrième dimension...  
>C'est bel et bien le <em>DEUXIÈME<em> chapitre en moins d'une semaine !  
>On en profite pour finir l'arc D.C.<br>**Espy:** Enfin !  
><strong>Douana<strong>_*inquiète*:_ Ca veut dire qu'on va commencer Rota ?! Déjà ?  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Ay Sir !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Mais rien n'est prêt ! J'ai pas fini le design-concept ! Doug est le seul à être passé à l'habilleuse ! Tony n'a pas encore d'appart ! On a DEUX enquêtes prêtes ! On est moooooorteeees !  
><strong>Espy:<strong> T'inquiètes, Maria veille au grain ! Elle est déjà passé en libre-arbitre.  
><strong>Douana:<strong> T'es sûre ? Tu veux pas qu'on... tu sais... fasse le mot en "_p_".  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Quoi, une préparation ? Tu crois pas que c'est déjà le cas ?  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Mais non... Une p... _Pause_...  
><strong>Espy<strong> _*paniquée*:_ Malheureuse ! PinkBlueGreen va nous tuer si elle nous entend !  
><strong>Douana<strong> _*soupire*:_C'est toi qui m'a forcée à le dire...

D'ailleurs, on vous a préparé une petite _surprise_; En l'honneur de la fin de l'Arc D.C.  
>Pour en savoir plus, c'est à la fin du chapitre.<p>

La réponse à la review ! (Snif)

¤_PinkBlueGreen_: Tu vois ce chapitre est arrivé vite, hein ?  
>Pose cette hache ! Sinon tu n'auras plus de suite !<br>Oui, on sait, c'était long.  
>Mais c'était pas not' faute; De tout le monde, mais pas de nous.<br>On va essayer, mais on peut rien promettre (surtout maintenant).  
>C'est gentiiiiiiiiil ! C'est agréable d'avoir une lectrice fidèle.<br>Sans toi, on aurait sûrement abandonné la publication.  
>Donc merci !<br>Un Tony qui "imagine" Kate ?  
><em>*sifflotent*<em>  
>Bien sûûûûûr...<br>**Espy:** Mais c'est...  
><strong>Douana<strong> _*posant une main sur la bouche d'Espy*:_ Elle a dit "imaginer".  
>Un temple ?<br>**Espy:** T'imagines le boulot que c'est à nettoyer ?  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Déformation professionnelle...  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Oh... Gomen...

* * *

><p>Et maintenant, le chapitre !<br>**Douana:** Vas-y !  
><strong>PME:<strong> Ploup ?  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Me fait pas croire que t'as rien de prévu !  
><strong>PME:<strong> ploup ploup plou !  
><strong>Espy<strong>: Douana, qu'est-ce que t'as fait !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> Mais quoi ?  
><strong>Espy:<strong> Tu as fait pleuré mon Poulpe !  
><strong>Douana<strong> _*se tournant vers PME*:_ C'était ça ton plan, hein ?!  
><strong>PME:<strong> Plou ouh ouh ouh ouh !  
><strong>Douana:<strong> _Zelda_ maintenant ? Espy, je crois qu'on joue trop aux jeux vidéos...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>  
><strong>Partie 3:<strong>  
><em>Something's Wicked<br>_

Il était un marine.  
>Malgré toutes les années en tant qu'agent fédéral à son actif et son retour à la vie civile.<br>Gibbs était un marine.  
>Il aimait quand les choses étaient sous son contrôle, bien limitées.<br>Et ce, même quand les enquêtes sortaient de l'ordinaire.  
>Bien ordonnées.<br>Dans sa vie.  
>Comme dans son travail.<br>Son équipe; _ses agents_.  
>Oui, là-bas, tout était carré, contrôlé.<br>Pour quiconque n'y regardait pas de trop près, tout était parfait dans l'équipe première du NCIS.  
><em>En apparence.<em>

Alors, Gibbs luttait. Chaque jour.  
>Pour gagner cette guerre-<em>là<em>.  
>Pour ne pas s'effondrer. Rester le marine dur et indéchiffrable.<br>L'être encore davantage même, pour ne pas qu'on l'approche.  
>Et ça marchait.<br>Et qu'importe alors qui en faisait les frais.

Il le ferait autant que nécessaire, chaque jour le rapprochant de son but.  
>Survivre à la perte, à l'absence.<br>C'était son devoir… _son erreur_.

Car depuis trois mois, c'était devenu son obsession.  
>Au point qu'il y pensait de plus en plus.<br>Il devait le voir, il avait _besoin_ de le voir.  
>Maintenant.<br>Il était prêt à tout. A ce que Tony le frappe, à ce qu'il l'insulte.  
>Même à ce qu'il l'ignore.<br>Tant qu'il pouvait le voir, s'assurer de ses yeux qu'il allait _bien_. (1)  
>Tout, oui, tout plutôt que de devoir continuer à fixer le vide qu'il laissait.<p>

Il avait pensé au départ que cela serait facile.  
>Avec Abby et McGee, il était sûr de pouvoir retrouver rapidement Tony.<br>Quelques Caf-Pow et cafés pour les motiver, et ce ne serait qu'une questions d'heures. (2)  
>Quand 3 jours après le départ de Tony, Gibbs s'était aventuré dans le labo, la réalité l'avait rattrapé. (3)<br>Abby s'était retourné vers lui, glaciale et son « agent Gibbs, je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder » l'avait stoppé net.  
>Il n'avait pu dire un mot avant qu'elle ne retourne à ses claviers sans lui accorder un autre regard.<br>Gibbs serra les dents à ce souvenir.  
>Abby. Oui, Abby avait aussi choisi <em>son<em> camp. (4)  
>Et la situation n'avait qu'à peine évolué depuis.<br>Le ton était certes moins froid, mais elle continuait à le traiter en étranger.  
>Traitement qu'elle appliquait aussi à la lettre avec le reste de l'équipe première.<p>

Alors, en désespoir de cause, il ne s'était adressé qu'à McGee, et uniquement lui.  
>Là encore, ses recherches tournèrent court en à peine deux heures.<br>Un coup de téléphone et un « Dead Marine » mirent en attente la recherche à peine lancée. (5)  
>Et à leur retour, la directrice présente dans leur espace avait clairement interdit à McGee de se livrer à ce genre de recherches sur la vie privée d'un agent, en dehors d'une raison prioritaire.<p>

Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps.  
>Des mois maintenant sans pouvoir croiser ses yeux pleins de vie, de sourire à ces plaisanteries et de s'exaspérer aux centaines de « cela me fait penser à un film.. » qui émaillaient leurs différentes affaires.<br>Non, personne ne pourrait croire qu'au bout de seulement trois mois, il aurait pu renoncer à une _journée_ _de_ _café_ juste pour entendre son agent senior parler. (6)  
><em>Lui<em> parler.  
>Juste entendre sa voix pour briser cette atmosphère étouffante autour de lui.<br>Lui qui avait toujours été si à l'aise dans le silence.  
>Maintenant le silence lui faisait peur.<br>Les remords, les regrets y revenaient avec force.  
>Et <em>eux<em>, aussi.  
>- Hé ! Gibbs, tu pourrais faire un effort !<br>Peut-être qu'en les _ignorant_ ?  
>- Aucune chance, on est là ! Mais « <em>eux <em>», « _les _» ? Tu vas finir par nous vexer, tu sais ? On a des noms. Dis, tu t'en souviens au moins ?  
>Gibbs releva la tête, en entendant le sarcasme contenu dans la dernière phrase.<br>Tony, depuis deux mois maintenant, ne lui parlait que comme _ça_.

Cela avait commencé à peine une semaine après le départ de Tony.  
>Ce matin-là où, à sa surprise, la directrice l'avait fait venir dans son bureau. La conversation avait été rapide et glaciale, rien d'inhabituel.<br>Ce qui l'avait été par contre, en était la raison.  
>Assise derrière son large bureau, Jenny l'avait informé de la nécessité de désigner un nouvel agent sénior et qu'un nouvel agent serait affecté à <em>son<em> équipe.  
>Juste une paire de mains supplémentaire le temps de régler les paperasses en cours.<br>Rien de définitif ici, c'était déjà bien.  
>Contrairement au choix d'un nouvel agent senior.<br>Il lui avait fallu une sacrée dose de volonté pour se forcer à sortir du bureau _sans_ lui hurler dessus.  
>Car malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, pour lui Tony était <em>toujours<em> à lui.  
>Son agent senior. Son bras droit.<br>L'idée même qu'il doive choisir un autre agent pour second le rendait… _vide_.  
>Car même s'il le niait, restait toujours en lui l'espoir que Tony ne change d'avis et ne revienne.<br>Vers lui. (7)  
>Et puis, qui « choisir » au juste ? En quoi était-ce un choix même ?<br>Ziva, qui n'étant même pas un agent en titre, ne _pouvait_ devenir agent senior ?  
>Ou bien <em>McGee<em>?

Il redescendit lentement, avant de s'asseoir lourdement derrière son bureau.  
>Encore une journée à faire de la paperasse, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide.<br>Ordre de la _Directrice_.  
>Quand une heure plus tard, McGee revint d'une entrevue aux R.H., Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de bien l'observer sous toutes les coutures.<br>De l'imaginer dans le rôle de _son_ SFA.  
>De remarquer que sous la tristesse d'avoir perdu son partenaire et supérieur, se mêlait désormais une assurance supplémentaire dans ses gestes.<br>Et le regard que finit par croiser Gibbs ne fit rien pour rassurer le Team Leader.  
>McGee savait ce qu'il en était: que sauf circonstances exceptionnelles, il serait sous peu l'agent <em>supérieur<em> à la place de Tony. (8)  
>Le petit sourire satisfait qui échappa au jeune agent fit douter sérieusement Gibbs.<br>Pourquoi Tony l'avait-il pris comme second durant son absence ?  
>S'était-il retrouvé dans la même position, obligé de faire un choix <em>par défaut<em> ?  
>De faire avec ce qu'il avait, reconstruire quelque chose avant que tout ne s'effondre ?<br>En réflexe, son regard se posa sur le bureau de Tony, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'italien en surgisse.  
>Avant de soupirer: il avait besoin de café. De toute <em>urgence<em>.

La journée s'écoula lentement, dans un silence pesant, chacun fixé sur ses propres dossiers en attente.  
>Quelques rires, des conversations amusées autour de <em>leur<em> zone.  
>Mais rien chez eux, rien venant de l'un d'entre eux.<br>Juste quelques coups de téléphone, d'autres papiers à remplir.  
>Mais quand 18h sonna, même la patience de Gibbs finit par s'effriter.<br>Avec un « finissez ce que vous êtes en train de faire et rentrez », il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que McGee et Ziva ne disparaissent.  
>Le laissant dans l'obscurité d'un bullpen quasi-vide.<br>Les yeux encore fixés sur le bureau face à lui.  
>Se demandant comment il réagirait si, désormais, il n'y voyait <em>que<em> McGee ?  
>- Tu t'y feras. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la <em>première<em> fois.  
>Gibbs détourna légèrement la tête et avisa la silhouette familière appuyée sur le bureau de Ziva… non, sur <em>son<em> bureau.  
>- Deux fois en une semaine, Gibbs ? Je crois que tu devrais <em>vraiment<em> songer à consulter.  
>Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Kate le regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude.<br>- Tu as réussi avec moi, tu te souviens ? Cela ne fait pas _si_ longtemps.  
>Kate s'écarta du bureau, faisant quelques pas vers celui de Tony.<br>- Mais _lui_ était là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne sais pas si tu peux y arriver _seul_, Gibbs ?  
>Pendant un instant, Gibbs aurait juré avoir entendu rire, mais l'impression finit par disparaître.<br>Kate haussa les épaules, perplexe.  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'imposes ça, Gibbs ?<br>Bon sang, si seulement il le savait !  
>Kate, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le fixait tranquillement.<br>- Tu sais que cela ne t'a jamais rien apporté de faire ça.  
>Il se passa la main sur la nuque, cherchant à diminuer la tension et à éviter le regard lourd de Kate.<br>- Alors, essaye d'avancer. Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_, Gibbs ? _Vraiment_ ?  
>Il aurait pu dire tellement de choses à cet instant. Mais la seule qui lui vint à l'esprit fut…<br>- Je ne veux _pas_ McGee. (9)  
>Kate le fixa, éberluée, alors que pour la seconde fois un éclat de rire résonna dans le bullpen.<br>Mais là, le rire était plus fort et semblait venir… de derrière le bureau de Tony.  
>Kate secoua la tête, avant de faire le tour du dit bureau et de s'appuyer contre la paroi de séparation. Son regard passa alternativement de Gibbs à l'arrière du bureau.<br>- Franchement, tu es _désespérant_, Gibbs.  
>Le Team Leader étouffa un juron. Rien à faire, et il aurait dû s'y attendre.<br>Si Kate était là, _lui_ aussi. Et à la colère présente dans ces quelques mots, ce n'était pas _son_ Tony, mais l'imprévisible flic.  
>Gibbs jura de nouveau: pourquoi était-ce encore lui qui était venu ?<br>Il entendit Tony soupirer lourdement.  
>- Il recommence, n'est-ce pas Kate ?<br>- Définitivement. Allons, Gibbs qu'est-ce que tu reproches à McGee ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, pourtant ?  
>- C'est l'impression qu'il donnait, Ka-<em>tie<em>. Après tout, il a été clair dans ses « préférences » à son retour de « vacances ».  
>Gibbs le détestait d'avoir autant raison. Mais de là à le dire aussi brutalement.<br>- Abby l'a vu aussi. Elle a essayé de te le dire, quand elle parlait de ton « McGoldenBoy ». (10)  
>- Joli, Tony.<br>Jusqu'à quel point ce Tony lui renverrait ses propres erreurs, ses propres mots contre lui?  
>- Pas la moindre idée. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi d'être là, tu te souviens ?<br>Ça, pour le savoir, il n'y avait aucune chance que Gibbs l'oublie.  
>- Ça suffit vous deux ! Si je n'étais pas <em>déjà<em> morte, je …  
>- Tu quoi, Ka-<em>tie<em> ? Ce n'est quand même pas _ma_ faute !  
>- Tu pourrais au moins te lever et le regarder quand tu t'énerves contre lui.<br>Tony se remit à rire.  
>- Pourquoi ? Je sais déjà à quoi il ressemble en ce moment. Pi-to-ya-ble. (11)<br>Gibbs encaissa le coup, alors que Kate s'agaça.  
>- Tony… !<br>Tony se releva alors du sol, épousseta un peu sa veste en fixant Gibbs d'un air taquin.  
>- Prends donc McGee, Gibbs. Après tout, Tony a dû le prendre et <em>lui<em> s'est débrouillé.  
>L'italien s'approcha de Kate, lui serra doucement l'épaule avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur.<br>- Ou alors, _Boss_, tu ne penses pas être à la hauteur de Tony sans lui pour palier tes _faiblesses_ ?  
>L'italien disparut alors, faisant resurgir le sourire de Kate.<br>- Alors, Gibbs, qu'est-ce que _tu_ vas faire ?  
>Gibbs détourna le regard vers le bureau de McGee, furieux.<br>Quand ses yeux se reposèrent sur le bureau de Tony, Kate n'était déjà plus là.  
>- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…? Tss, Maudits gamins…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Références:<strong>

(1)_(...)qu'il allait bien;_ Avec l'aimant à problèmes qu'est Tony, ce n'est pas si anormal.  
>(2)<em>(...) Caf-Pow, Cafés;<em> Maintenant, reliez chaque boisson à son propriétaire. On ne copie pas !  
>(3)<em>La réalité l'avait rattrapé;<em> En fait, elle lui a fait un doigt d'honneur et l'a menacé avec un shoot gun. Abby-style.  
>(4)<em>(...)choisit son camp;<em> La Suisse Gothique se rebelle !  
>(5)<em>Dead Marine;<em> On ne peut pas traduire ça ! C'est trop dur !  
>(6)<em>(...)journée de café pour parler;<em> Je vous avais prévenu ! C'est le signe précurseur de l'apocalypse ! Les écureuils vont dominer le Monde !  
>(7)<em>(...)revenir vers lui;<em> Oh, agent Gibbs, quelle naïveté ! Il n'y a rien de tel prévu au programme... Enjoy^^  
>(8)<em>L'agent supérieur à la place de Tony;<em> ...Crap. McGee c'est Iznogoud et on le savait pas ! Il veut être Calife à la place du Calife !  
>(<strong>Espy:<strong> Mais Iznogoud il perd toujours, hein ?)  
>(9)<em>-Je ne veux pas McGee;<em> Sans rire, c'est vraiment la première phrase qui m'est venue à l'esprit. (**Espy**)  
>(10)<em>"McGoldenBoy";<em> Ah, j'en suis fière de celle-là... (**Espy**)  
>(11)<em>"Pi-to-ya-ble"<em>; Dans le premier jet, Espy avait écrit "Pi-to-ya-be". Jeunes auteurs, toujours relire vos textes. (**Espy** tire la langue). 

¤Concernant la "surprise".  
>Elle sera postée vraisemblablement avant Dimanche, avant le départ de Douana pour le "Pôle Nord" pour environ 1 mois.<br>(**Douana**: Pas taper !)  
>Elle contiendra des bonus de différents genres dont pas mal de délires, des réinterprétations de nos Notes, quelques séances de psy, des interviews (avec des personnages trèèèès coopératifs), des réponses aux questions, les origines, les projets dérivés etc...<br>Si vous avez des questions particulières à poser aux auteurs, aux personnages, au staff permanent du FLT (De leur marque de cookies préférée à l'état exact de leur santé mentale), n'hésitez pas, par Pm ou par review...  
>SURTOUT PAR REVIEW !<p>

A très bientôt... 

**_Le Torica vaincra ! _**YA-HA !  
><strong>**

_¤SR¤****  
><strong>**_

**FLT:**_** We Fight For Him !**_


End file.
